Someone Like You
by Ana Candeo
Summary: Isabella Swan. Edward Cullen. Um amor indestrutível. Uma amizade invejável. Um envolvimento intenso. O tempo passou, algumas coisas mudaram, mas a ligação que eles construíram não será abalada nem mesmo com a distância que a vida irá impor a eles. Mas algumas surpresas viram e eles irão ver suas vidas virarem de cabeça para baixo...
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Someone Like You

**Autora:** Ana Candeo

**Beta:** Mariana Spolador

**Shipper:** Bella Swan & Edward Cullen

**Personagens: **Humanos

**Gênero: **Romance / Hentai / Drama

**Classificação: **M – maiores de 18 anos

**Sinopse:** Isabella Swan. Edward Cullen. Um amor indestrutível. Uma amizade invejável. Um envolvimento intenso. O tempo passou, algumas coisas mudaram, mas a ligação que eles construíram não será abalada nem mesmo com a distância que a vida irá impor a eles. Mas algumas surpresas viram e eles irão ver suas vidas virarem de cabeça para baixo. No final, será que as surpresas que o destino trará irão os separar, ou será que o destino deles é ficar juntos para sempre?

**–**

**Prefácio:**

Someone Like You - Adele

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

Por que você esta fazendo isso comigo?

Diga-me que as coisas vão voltar ao normal, que você não teve a intenção de se afastar. Conte-me os seus problemas, suas angústias. Eu ainda estou aqui para lhe ouvir. Fale-me do nosso passado, dos momentos que passamos juntos. Ainda se lembra de quando você me impedia de chorar? Por que agora você é o motivo das minhas lágrimas?

_I had hoped you'd see my face_

_And that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said:_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

Diga-me que não esqueceu tudo que nos vivemos. Converse comigo, me olhe nos olhos – eu ainda confio em você. Fale-me então, o motivo disso tudo. Convença-me de que estou errada e que eu mereço estar sofrendo. Releia tudo o que já te mandei, sobre os meus erros e veja se eu realmente mereço perder você. Diga-me que me odeia, que eu mereço derramar cada lágrima. Só não esqueça que você ainda é meu melhor amigo e que o que sinto por você vai além da -me por ter me apaixonado por você, mas foi involuntário. E sei que você deve procurar alguém que te mereça e que te faça feliz.

_You'd know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight_

_I had hoped you'd see my face_

_And that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over_

Só peço que não deixe de ser meu amigo.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said:_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made_

_Who would have known how bitter-sweet_

_This would taste?_

Seja feliz com a pessoa que você julgue ideal e eu também ficarei feliz...

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for yo_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said:_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said:_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

O grupo de amigos estava reunido na entrada de um pequeno pub, no cento de Nova York, todos estavam lá para prestigiar mais uma das maravilhosas apresentações da amiga deles, Isabella Swan. Mas, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e Alice, não foram só por isso, aquela era uma noite de comemoração, Alice Cullen completava seus 18 anos. Ao entrarem no pub, a música já tocava alta, animando o público.

– Boa noite a todos, sejam muito bem-vindos ao "_Infinits_". – O dono do pub, Billy Black, chamou a atenção do público para o palco. – Hoje, teremos uma apresentação especial... Informaram-nos que tem um aniversariante presente. Parabéns, Alice Cullen! E vamos chamar a atração da noite, queira subir ao palco, Bella Swan. Palmas pra ela.

Antes de sair do palco ele ainda deu um abraço em Isabella e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, e logo em seguida desceu do palco. Bella olhou envergonhada para o público e focou em seus amigos. Eles sorriram, encorajando-a.

– Hum, boa noite! Quero agradecer a presença de todos e principalmente dos meus amigos. – fez uma pausa breve e continuou a falar. – Como o Billy já informou, uma pessoa muito especial está fazendo aniversário hoje... Parabéns mais uma vez, Alice! E é por isso que eu ofereço essa música pra você. Espero que goste!

Isabella sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao microfone, mas antes de começar a cantar, foi interrompida pelos gritos dos amigos.

– Discurso! Discurso! – Gritavam animados, e fazendo com que Isabella corasse fortemente.

– Erm, ok. Discurso... – respirou pausada e dramaticamente – Bom... Alie, você sabe o quão é especial pra mim. Sabe como em apenas um ano, minha vida mudou... Sempre me sentia melhor ao seu lado, e não entendia o porquê, mas depois de todo o apoio, força, e carinho que você me deu em um dos momentos em que eu mais precisei, eu vi o porquê de gostar de tê-la ao meu lado... – suspirou e secou algumas lágrimas traiçoeiras - É pelo seu jeito meigo que sabia quando eu queria falar, ou quando queria que você sentasse ao meu lado apenas para estar ali. Quando seu carinho e sua amizade foram mais fortes do que divergências da vida... Você é aquele tipo de pessoa que olhamos e pensamos porque ela esta falando comigo, e depois entendemos que é porque você foi à escolhida para ser a minha melhor amiga, a irmã que meus pais não tiveram, mas a vida me deu! Obrigada, muito obrigada por ter sido somente você e por ter tornado momentos bobos da vida, inesquecíveis. Alie, te amo.

_True Friends - Miley Cyrus_

– _We signed our cards in letters BFF*_._ You've got a million ways to make me laugh. You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back. It's so good to have you around. You know the secrets I could never tell. And when I'm quiet you break through my shell. Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell_._ Cause you keep my feet on the ground._

Alice estava totalmente abalada com o discurso da amiga, Bella iria cantar uma música composta só pra ela. Uma homenagem. Ela jamais poderia imaginar tamanha demonstração de afeto e amizade. No mesmo instante a platéia ficou em silêncio e a doce voz de Bella preencheu o ambiente.

–_ You're a true friend_._ You're here till the end. You pull me aside. When something ain't right. Talk to me now and into the night. 'Til it's alright again. You're a true friend. You don't get angry when I change the plans. Somehow you're never out of second chances. Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again. I'm so lucky that I've found._

Ela cantava olhando para a amiga, sorria a todo o momento. Alice chorava abraçada a Jasper, estava totalmente emocionada.

– _A true friend. You're here till the end. You pull me aside. When something ain't right. Talk to me now and into the night. 'Til it's alright again. True friends will go to the ends of the earth. Till they find the things you need. Friends hang on through the ups and the downs. Cause they've got someone to believe in._

Isabella desceu do palco e seguiu em direção a mesa que estavam seus amigos. Quando estava perto da mesa, cantou os últimos versos da música.

– _A true friend. You're here till the end. You pull me aside. When something ain't right. Talk to me now and into the night. No need to pretend. Oh, You're a true friend. You're here till the end. You pull me aside. When something ain't right. Talk to me now and into the night. 'Til it's alright again. You're a true friend. You're a true friend. You're a true friend._

Assim que a música acabou, Alice ficou de pé e aplaudiu a amiga. Sussurrando "Bravo, bravo!", "Obrigada!" ou "Eu te amo" para Bella, que sorria genuinamente.

(...)

Músicas e mais músicas foram tocadas, algumas explicações das inspirações de cada música foram dadas e assim passou a pequena apresentação. Era começo de carreira, de uma brilhante carreira. Onde Isabella ainda compunha músicas felizes e até dançantes.

Depois que o pub estava praticamente vazio, Bella se aproximou da mesa dos amigos. Sorriu totalmente envergonhada para eles.

– Obrigada por terem vindo! Vocês sabem que são muito importantes pra que eu continue essas apresentações... Nem sei o que seria de mim sem cada um de vocês.

– Ah, pare com isso Bellinha. Até parece que estamos fazendo um sacrifício. – disse Emmett abraçando-a pelos ombros. – Aliás, você está linda. Só precisa parar de usar tênis...

– Ok, prometo que na próxima apresentação estarei de salto! – disse rindo e deu uma piscadela para o amigo. – Então, vamos?

Os seis amigos cumprimentaram os funcionários do pub, desejando-lhes boa noite e saíram alegremente do local. Os casais, Emmett e Rosalie, Alice e Jasper, caminhavam um pouco a frente, enquanto Edward e Bella iam atrás conversando amenidades.

– Bella, lembra-se da última festa da Alice? – perguntou Edward docemente, com um sorriso que deixava Bella totalmente sem fôlego.

– E tem como esquecer? – sorriu – Conheci meu melhor amigo nela...

– Foi muito bom não é? – ele sorriu também – Às vezes fico pensando se sem a festa, eu teria uma amiga como você...

As palavras dele a deixavam honrada: Poder ser digna de sua total confiança... Mas por outro lado, deixavam-na no chão... Como um grande e verdadeiro amor pôde nascer de uma amizade? Ela deveria estar preparada, porque as coisas sempre eram difíceis, inesperadas e complicadas...

– Hey... Planeta terra chamando Bella! – Bella saiu do 'transe' vendo uma das mãos de Edward balançar freneticamente próxima ao seu rosto – Você está bem?

– Sim, só tendo algumas lembranças... – ela deu seu melhor sorriso.

– Compartilhe comigo...

– Ahn, nada demais, só lembrando a festa de Alice em si.

– Me conte, por favor... – ele sorriu como um bebê pidão.

– Certo... Oh, bem... Só lembrando que derrubei refrigerante em você. – ela riu.

– Derrubou, e muito! – ele riu com ela, enchendo o ar com o som mágico de sua risada.

– Mas hoje vejo que foi uma sujeira boa...

– Sujeira boa?

– Claro! Sem essa sujeira não seríamos amigos, e eu tenho certeza que não teria te visto na festa...

– Não posso discordar de você...

– Você é como uma irmã para mim Bella, eu te amo. – Edward deu-lhe um beijo na testa, deixando-a praticamente em chamas. – Vou te dar uma carona...

– Não precisa, eu pego um táxi.

– Um homem de verdade não deixa uma dama andar sozinha de noite. – ele sorriu – Aceite minha companhia até em casa.

– Se você insiste...

Edward e Bella se despediram de seus amigos rapidamente. Bella ainda recebeu muitos elogios por sua apresentação, e Alice a abraçou emocionada.

– Obrigada Bella, foi a melhor coisa que eu poderia ganhar...

– Imagine, foi de coração. Eu te amo.

– Também meu anjo, amo muito! – elas trocaram mais um forte abraço, e cada uma seguiu para o seu caminho.

(...)

Bella chegou a seu confortável apartamento e fez o que fazia sempre: Livrou-se das roupas e sapatos 'apertados', trocando-os por um confortável par de moletom e meias, depois de um banho quente.

Sentou-se em seu sofá, que apesar de velho era extremamente macio, e pegou seu violão, dedilhando as cordas gentilmente, pronta para compor. Bella sempre compunha depois de ver Edward, seja a hora que fosse. Ela sempre sentia que era o momento perfeito para que uma música saísse de sua cabeça...

Aos poucos foi relaxando mais e mais, pronta para escrever o que tivesse vontade. Pegou o velho caderno onde anotava suas músicas. Estava abarrotado de composições. Conforme ia ditando o ritmo que queria para a nova música, ela anotava rapidamente a letra que estava rodando em sua mente...

_All I Need - W. Temptation_

**_All I Need. (Tudo De Que Preciso)_**

_I'm trying to catch my breath (Estou tentando recuperar minha respiração)_

_Oh why don't I ever learn? (Oh, porque eu nunca aprendo?)_

_I've lost all my trust, (Eu perdi toda minha confiança)_

_though I've surely tried to turn it around (Embora eu realmente tenha tentado mudar a situação)_

_Can you still see the heart of me? (Você ainda pode ver meu coração?)_

_All my agony fades away (Toda minha agonia se vai)_

_when you hold me in your embrace (Quando você me aperta em seu abraço)_

_Don't tear me down for all I need (Não me deixe mal por tudo que eu preciso)_

_Make my heart a better place (Faça do meu coração um lugar melhor)_

_Give me something I can believe (Dê-me algo em que eu possa acreditar)_

_Don't tear me down (Não me deixe mal)_

_You've opened the door now, don't let it close (Você abriu a porta, não deixe-a fechar)_

Com um suspiro pesado, Bella deixou seu caderno de lado um pouco, enquanto pensava em tudo, desde que conheceu Edward. Desde quando ela experimentou pela primeira vez a sensação de ter um coração batendo fora de seu corpo...

Ela sabia que ele havia sido um milagre, mas talvez, uma grande maldição também...

*****BFF: Best Friends Forever - Melhores Amigas para Sempre.

**~.~**  
**Bom, essa é uma das minhas fanfics atuais e um pouco diferente do que costumo escrever... Espero que gostem dela. E comentem :)) Comentários = capítulo novo, uh?**  
**Beeeijos e nos vemos no próximo capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Simple Plan - Astronaut

Algumas semanas se passaram, Isabella passou a fazer suas apresentações todas às noites. O sucesso era tanto que de uma noite para a outra, o público que ia prestigiar suas apresentações dobrou. E junto com o sucesso, vieram algumas propostas de gravações de discos, só que infelizmente, Isabella as recusou. Ela estava muito confusa com o rumo que sua vida estava tomando. Sempre amou tudo o que envolvia o universo musical, mas não sabia se era esse mesmo o rumo definitivo que daria a sua vida.

Nesse meio tempo, ela pensou em seguir os conselhos de seus amigos, só que ficou naquele impasse e negou a mais recente proposta de trabalho musical. Inventou uma desculpa de que iria viajar pra Londres, visitar seus pais: Charlie e Reneé Swan, e que também precisava pensar na possibilidade de uma futura universidade. Sempre quis seguir o ramo da advocacia, como seu pai fizera, contudo seus planos não deram muito certo depois de algumas visitas aos tribunais. O ambiente de trabalho de um advogado é pura tensão, e ela não estava preparada psicologicamente para isso.

Isabella odiava mentiras, pra ela a verdade sempre veio em primeiro lugar. Infelizmente, toda essa convicção mudou depois que descobriu que amava Edward. Óbvio que ela nunca planejou se apaixonar, muito menos pelo seu melhor amigo, o homem mais mulherengo que ela já conheceu. Praticamente uma mulher por noite, era deplorável dividir o mesmo ambiente com outra mulher ao lado dele e ainda se fazer de alegre. Só ela sabia o quão difícil era esconder aquele amor, ela queria poder desabafar, compartilhar com alguém toda aquela angustia, mas não podia. Não agora! Doía mentir para Alice, ela sabia que no fundo a amiga tinha alguma desconfiança sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo com ela. Não era por falta de confiança e sim por medo, medo de ser recriminada, ou de sofrer por falsas esperanças.

Minutos se passaram desde que o despertador havia soado. Se não fosse pelo barulho estridente de seu celular tocando, Isabella perderia o horário de seu vôo. Ela acordou mal humorada e assustada, tateou a escrivaninha ao lado da cama a procura do barulho irritante e ao encontrá-lo, deu um salto na cama. Ela tinha exatos, vinte minutos, para se fazer sua higiene e se trocar, nem teria tempo para tomar um belo café da manhã.

Depois de uma rápida chuveirada, se arrumou em tempo recorde, colocou uma roupa bem quente, pois sua mãe ligou avisando que estava um frio gigantesco em Londres, e saiu desesperada por um taxi. Era nessas horas que ela se xingava mentalmente, por não ter aceito o lindo carro que os pais haviam lhe dado de presente, quando completará dezoito anos.

– Por que nessas horas não aparecem nenhum taxi? Droga, desse jeito eu vou perder o vôo! – saiu correndo atrás do taxi que tinha parado bem a frente de onde ela estava. Assim que entrou, pediu que o taxista fosse o mais rápido que conseguisse para o aeroporto. O percurso foi rápido, não tanto quanto imaginava que seria afinal chegou faltando apenas três minutos para a decolagem do vôo. Pagou o taxista e gritou um '_obrigada_' assim que saiu do carro. Chegou arfante na fila de embarque. Assim que entrou no avião, colocou os fones de ouvido e relaxou. Em pouco mais de sete horas de vôo, já desembarcava no aeroporto de Londres.

Como que se fosse imã, no segundo exato em que Isabella pisou no saguão de desembarque, seu pequeno corpo colidiu contra um forte e másculo, fazendo com que ela se desequilibrasse e quase caísse, sorte que o rapaz foi mais rápido e a segurou. Ambos estavam distraídos e nem perceberam a proximidade, só quando trombaram.

– Oh, me desculpe!

– Desculpe senhorita!

Disseram ao mesmo tempo. Isabella estava com as bochechas coradas e sorriu levemente para o lindo rapaz a sua frente.

– Me desculpe, sou muito estabanada, um perigo para a humanidade. Estava tão distraída que nem percebi que voc...

– Tudo bem. Calma! – o rapaz sorriu, mostrando seus dentes extremamente brancos. – Prazer, Jacob!

– Isabella. – esticou o braço e apertou a mão esticada de Jacob.

– Gostaria de conhecê-la melhor, mas já fizeram a última chamada para o meu vôo. Mais uma vez, foi um prazer.

– Bella, minha princesa! Que bom que já chegou... Hum, quem é este rapaz? – sua mãe se aproximava dos dois e logo atrás vinha seu pai, com uma carranca, pelo visto ele não tinha gostado nenhum pouco do que virá.

– Bom, eu preciso mesmo ir. – o rapaz deu um aceno rápido e seguiu para a fila de embarque. Seu destino? Nova York. Iria morar com seu pai, Billy Black.

– Quem era aquele sujeito, Isabella Swan? – seu pai já estava ao seu lado, pegando suas bagagens e a olhando nada feliz.

– Era... Um...

– Minha princesinha, que saudades a mamãe sentiu! Vem, vamos para casa!

Os três saíram do aeroporto e em poucos minutos já estavam na linda casa da família Swan. Charlie tirou toda a bagagem da filha e levou para o antigo quarto dela, e ela indo logo atrás. Isabella 'expulsou' o pai de seu quarto dizendo que precisava tomar um longo banho, pois estava exausta. Charlie desceu as escadas e sentou no sofá, ligou a televisão em um canal qualquer de esportes. Enquanto isso, Reneé terminava o preparo do almoço.

(...)

O celular no bolso da calça de Edward tocava insistentemente, as cinco letras no visor: "ALICE", indicava que sua irmã estava ligando pela terceira vez seguida. Edward acordou com um barulho conhecido, seu celular estava tocando, esfregou o rosto extremamente cansado pelo pouco tempo que havia dormido aquela noite. Tateou ainda de olhos fechado a mesa ao lado de sua cama e não achou, virou para o lado oposto e gemeu de dor, o movimento brusco havia feito sua cabeça doer ainda mais. Ao abrir os olhos, ficou surpreso ao ver duas belas mulher ressonando em sua cama, essa era a grande causa de todo o seu cansaço.

Edward foi despertado de seus pensamentos nada puritanos, pelo som alto de campainha. Levantou ainda um pouco desnorteado e cambaleou ate o banheiro, onde jogou um pouco de água no rosto e escovou os dentes, ao sair do banheiro, vestiu a boxer que estava jogada perto da cama e um short. Caminhou devagar até a porta e xingou baixo quando a pessoa tocou mais uma vez a campainha. Mal abriu a porta e a baixinha desandou a falar.

– Pra que você tem celular? Por que demorou tanto pra atender essa merda? Sabe há quanto tempo estava lá em baixo esperando você pra abrir a porta? Vocês deviam reclamar com a síndica, pra que pagar um porteiro se ele nunca esta na portaria? Mas, isso não vem ao caso. Vim até aqui pra que você tente falar com a Bells, eu liguei feito louca no celular dela, só que ele está desligado. Então, fui até o apartamento dela e o porteiro disse que ela viajou e que pelo tamanho da mala, ela não volta tão cedo...

– Respira Alice, fale mais baixo e mais devagar que só entendi a parte do 'viajar' e 'não volta tão cedo'.

– Você está de ressaca, Edward?

– Erm, não.

– Você tinha me prometido... Só falta disser que tem alguma vagabunda escondida por aqui!

– Alice, volta aqui. Alice!

Infelizmente, já era tarde demais, Alice abriu a porta do quarto dele e se deparou com duas mulheres se vestindo apressadamente. Ela arregalou levemente seus lindos olhos esmeraldinos e voltou a mirar o irmão e lançou-lhe um olhar assassino, e o mais rápido que pode saiu do apartamento. Alice estava bufando de raiva do irmão, ela sabia que ele era mulherengo, mas jamais imaginou que chegasse a esse ponto, levar duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo para cama. Eram coisas demais pra ela assimilar naquele momento.

(...)

Isabella terminou seu banho e colocou uma roupa mais quente do que as de costume e estava se preparando para descer, quando seu celular tocou. Ela tinha até se esquecido dele, a não ser pelo fato de que quando se lembrou de ligá-lo, apareceram 13 chamadas não atendidas e vários recados de voz da Alice. Pegou o celular e viu as cinco letrinhas: Alice. Por muito pouco ela não atendeu, mas com muito receio, ela resolveu simplesmente ignorar, queria se dar um tempo de tudo, ela precisava deste tempo! Saiu de seu quarto e desceu as escadas, parou no último degrau quando ouviu sua mãe no telefone.

– _Ela não esta atendendo?_ – uma pausa breve – _Não, então ela não deve ter saído do banho..._ – mais uma pausa – _Ok, assim que ela descer para o almoço falarei pra ela ligar._ – uma última pausa - _Outro, querida! Se cuide e não fique assim, Edward irá tomar jeito._

Isabella foi se aproximando da cozinha, passou pela sala de estar e pelo canto de olho viu seu pai sentado no sofá da sala, com os pés na mesa de centro, se D. Reneé visse aquilo com certeza iria ficar uma fera. Ele estava bebericando tranquilamente sua cerveja e concentrado num jogo qualquer de Rúgbi. Deu mais alguns passos e parou no batente da porta da cozinha e puxou assunto com sua mãe.

– Precisa de ajuda, mãe?

– Ai, que susto Bella. – sua mãe levou a mão direita ao peito e virou-se para Isabella. – Não querida, está tudo sobre controle. Só falta arrumar a mesa...

– Deixa que eu faça isso. – Ela falou pegando os pratos da mão de Reneé e caminhando até a sala de jantar. Arrumou os três pratos como de costume, seu pai na ponta, sua mãe sentava ao lado esquerdo dele e ela ao lado direito.

– Bella, a Alice esta desesperada atrás de você... Por que não disse que estava vindo? Pensei que fossem amigas...

– Mãe! Ela é minha melhor amiga...

– E por que está ignorando-a?

– Estou dando um tempo de tudo o que envolva Nova York, eu precisava tirar umas 'férias' ou iria enlouquecer! – ela abaixou a cabeça e foi em direção à cozinha, pegou a travessa com uma lasanha extremamente cheirosa e levou à mesa. – Vou chamar o papai.

O almoço foi silencioso, apenas o barulho de talheres e de suas respirações era ouvido. Ao acabar o almoço, Isabella ajudou sua mãe retirar as louças da mesa, ela queria ajudar sua mãe a lavá-las, mas ela a dispensou dizendo para ela ir descansar.

Assim que ela entrou em seu quarto, se jogou na enorme cama de casal, ligou o ar condicionado tomando o cuidado de colocá-lo em uma temperatura amena, o suficiente para esquentá-la. Tirou seus inseparáveis Converse e a blusa, deitou-se confortavelmente no meio da cama, pegou uma fina coberta que estava delicadamente dobrada no final da cama e se cobriu. Nem ela fazia noção do próprio cansaço e em menos de dez minutos ela já estava ressonando, entrando no mundo dos sonhos e se deixando sonhar mais uma vez com ele, _Edward Cullen_.

* * *

**N/A:** Por favor, se você chegou até aqui, seja gentil e me deixe saber o que achou. :))


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Blink 182 - I Miss You

Edward se encontrava bastante confuso no momento, ainda não tinha entendido quem tinha ido embora e nem por que Alice não queria mais conversar com ele. Então, resolveu ir procurar um pouco de ajuda, ligou para os irmãos Hale para perguntar se podia conversar com eles. Depois de mandar as meninas que ele mal lembrava o nome embora, ele tomou um longo banho e ficou relembrando quem poderia ter ido embora pra ter deixado sua irmã tão desnorteada. Chegou ao apartamento dos amigos e tocou a campainha, no terceiro toque Rosalie abriu a porta.

– Oi Edward, desculpa, mas já estou de saída... Entra aí, o Jasper está tentando acalmar a Alice lá dentro, coitada.

– Rose, sabe por que ela está assim? – ela olhou espantada para ele.

– Como assim? Vai me dizer que não sabe que a Bella foi pra Londres?

Edward passou nervosamente as mãos nos cabelos, não estava acreditando que sua melhor amiga tinha ido embora e nem comunicado aos amigos. Como ela pôde ser tão egoísta com ele? Ele olhou novamente para Rosalie, estava procurando algum tipo de brincadeira nos olhos dela, mas não viu nada. Era mesmo verdade. Inacreditável!

– Sinto muito Edward, mas ela já tinha nos avisado lembra? Só não imaginávamos que ela iria tão cedo e sem nos avisar...

– Eu não me lembro dela ter dito isso, Rose.

– Sinceramente Edward, tome vergonha nessa cara! Por que não começa a agir como um homem? Você já tem vinte anos... Caramba pare de beber, de levar qualquer uma pra sua cama. Meu Deus, sua irmã está muito mal com tudo isso! Você prometeu e não cumpriu. Agora, vê se toma jeito e liga pra Bella. Ela simplesmente está ignorando todo mundo e você ainda não tentou falar com ela, quem sabe ela atenda você... Preciso ir, tchau! – ele ficou estático com tudo o que ela disse pra ele, realmente, ela e sua irmã tinham razão. Rosalie se aproximou, deu um beijo na bochecha dele e saiu.

Rosalie saiu correndo em direção ao elevador, ele estava quase fechado, passou pela pequena fresta que tinha e apertou o botão do estacionamento. Assim que o elevador abriu as portas, ela pegou o celular e tentou mais uma vez ligar para sua amiga. Nada! Bufou irritada, ela sabia que a Bella não estava normal. Por trás dessa viagem, tinha segundas intenções para um refúgio. Mas, por quê?

Já Edward, ficou parado no meio da sala dos Hale, percebeu que Jasper não sairia tão cedo do quarto. Nem queria imaginar o que ele estaria fazendo para acalmar sua irmã. Olhou ao redor e nenhum sinal da bolsa de Alice. Como ele poderia tentar contato com Bella se não sabia qual era o telefone da casa dos pais dela?! Saiu ainda mais frustrado, pegou seu carro e foi para o seu apartamento, em algum momento ele iria conseguir entrar em contato com sua melhor amiga.

Depois de procurar em todos os lugares possíveis e impossíveis o bendito número de telefone, resolveu desistir, por enquanto. Tirou suas roupas e foi tomar banho, precisava relaxar. Tinha mais alguns dias de férias, e não queria voltar para a faculdade – University of Califórnia, Berkeley – sem antes conversar com ela. Saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e outra nas mãos, secando os cabelos. Foi então que teve a ideia de mandar um email para ela.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e ligou o notebook, enquanto esperava ele ligar, foi até a cozinha e preparou um lanche leve. Pegou o lanche e cortou ao meio, sentou na frente do notebook e se conectou no seu Hotmail e esperou para ver se Isabella entrava. Nem sinal, ela devia estar off-line, ou simplesmente não tinha entrado. Abriu a janelinha dela e começou a escrever uma longa mensagem... Escreveu tudo o que lhe veio em mente e apertou para enviar. Esperou mais alguns minutos e nenhuma resposta, um pouco decepcionado, chegou à conclusão de que ela não devia estar mexendo no computador àquela hora.

Passou o dia trancado no quarto, não queria perder as esperanças de que sua melhor amiga não entraria pra falar com ele. Ao anoitecer, desistiu. Desligou o notebook e levou o prato vazio para a cozinha, enquanto lavava-o escutou seu celular tocar. Enxaguou correndo o prato e colocou no escorredor, secou suas mãos e correu até o quarto. Tinha uma leve impressão de que era a Bella, ela tinha lido seu e ligou pra conversar com ele, sorriu com esse pensamento. Assim que pegou seu celular, seu sorriso morreu, as oito letras indicavam que era "Victória", um ex-caso dele. Ele nem lembrava quem era a tal Victória, só tinha o número por que elas sempre insistiam para que ele ligasse... O que nunca acontecia. Uma coisa que ele nunca faria seria levar duas vezes a mesma mulher pra sua cama. Não gostava de repetir a dose! Desligou irritado o celular, nunca sentiu isso, mas no momento não queria ver ninguém.

Queria sua amiga de volta, sem ela nada era igual, e ele a queria de volta em Nova York, o mais breve possível!

(...)

Isabella acordou sobressaltada, tinha dormido demais. Olhou ao redor ainda desnorteada e teve que forçar os olhos, por causa da pouca luz no ambiente. Depois de longos cinco minutos, ela conseguiu se situar: Estava no seu antigo quarto. Lembrar o motivo que a tinha influenciado a ir pra Londres, doeu um pouco seu coração, porém, à distância ajudava a fazê-la sofrer menos! Levantou da cama, meio que cambaleando, e como sempre foi muito desastrada, se desequilibrou e derrubou o abajur de cima do criado mudo. O barulho foi silenciado pelo grosso carpete estendido ao lado de sua cama.

Ela foi cuidadosamente, na ponta dos pés até o banheiro, jogou um pouco de água no rosto, escovou os dentes e ao se olhar no espelho gemeu baixo. Por mais que ela tenha dormido mais de dez horas ininterruptas, ainda eram visíveis as olheiras. Desde que descobriu sua louca paixão pelo amigo, foi obrigada a usar todo e qualquer tipo de maquiagem pra tentar tapar as profundas olheiras, causadas por muitas horas de choro e poucas de sono.

Voltou a se olhar no espelho e decidiu que precisava de um banho, tirou o resto de suas roupas e entrou em baixo d'água quente e deixou seu corpo relaxar. Ao sair do banho, se enrolou na toalha e foi em direção ao antigo closet, só achou roupas de quando era mais nova, mesmo assim, pegou o primeiro pijama que viu e prontamente o colocou, depois de trocada foi se concentrar no que poderia fazer para esconder o leve roxo sob os olhos, dedilhou suavemente um pouco de corretivo, onde tinha a olheira. Olhou-se no espelho e deu um meio sorrio, estava bem melhor do que antes.

Desceu a escada totalmente faminta, mal passou pela sala de estar, foi chamada por sua mãe.

– Bella? – ela voltou alguns passos e adentrou na enorme sala de estar, os pais estavam olhando para algum dos muitos seriados que costumavam assistir e ela ainda não imaginava como sua mãe sabia que ela tinha passado se estava de costas para a porta. Olhou os pais abraçadinhos no sofá e sentando-se ao lado de sua mãe, questionou-a.

– Como sabia que eu estava passando?

– Princesa, nós já íamos lá chamá-la para pelo menos tomar um leite. Você não desceu para o jantar, estava mesmo cansada. Preparei um lanche reforçado pra você, está na geladeira e também tem uma jarra de suco bem gelado.

– Huuum, suco do que?

– Acerola, laranja e mamão. Seu pai quem fez! Aproveite que ele acabou de fazer...

Isabella levantou em um salto e deu um beijo na bochecha dos pais e seguiu alegremente até a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira e pegou o prato que estava o sanduíche e a jarra de suco, colocou sobre a mesa e depois foi até o armário e pegou uma colher e um copo. Pegou a jarra encheu o copo e mexeu rapidamente, tomou um longo gole e gemeu de pura satisfação, amava aquela combinação de frutas. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se confortavelmente, e então pôde saborear seu sanduíche, composto por: pão, patê de frango, queijo cheddar, presunto, alface, tomate e maionese. Delicioso! Degustou calmamente e ao terminar de lanchar, lavou as louças que utilizou e guardou o resto do suco na geladeira.

Ao sair da cozinha, apagou a luz e foi em direção a sala. Sentou-se novamente ao lado de sua mãe e agradeceu o delicioso lanche. Encostou a cabeça no colo da mãe e se distraiu com uma maratona de seu seriado favorito, que tinha iniciado no instante em que chegou à sala, enquanto isso, sua mãe lhe fazia carinho nos cabelos.

Passaram horas assistindo o seriado, e só quando acabou o último episódio foram dormir. Subiram as escadas e desejaram boa noite uns aos outros e rumaram para seus quartos.

**Dois meses depois...**

E foram assim que passaram pelos últimos dias, uma rotina que já estava deixando Isabella sufocada. Ela queria férias, mas já tinha passado dias demais fora da sua casa, para ser exatos, 60 dias. Longe de tudo e de todos, a não ser pela melhor amiga. No quinto dia em Londres, ligou para Alice. Deixou de lado todo e qualquer medo de ser recriminada e por telefone contou sua paixão pelo irmão dela. Foram segundos em silêncio e depois veio à compreensão.

Os dias foram bastante melancólicos e isso repercutiu em suas composições. Escrevera muitas canções, todas inspiradas nele.

Finalmente chegará o dia de sua volta à Nova York, ela estava animada com sua volta. Estava revigorada e cheia de saudade de seus amigos. O que ela não sabia era que seu melhor amigo, aquele que ele fez questão de ignorar durante os dois meses, já havia voltado para Califórnia. Infelizmente suas aulas retornaram e ele foi sem ao menos se despedir dela. Ele sentiu-se como se tivesse perdido uma parte dele, Isabella fazia muita falta, o pior é ele não sabia qual o motivo dela ignorá-lo por tanto tempo... Teria feito algo errado e não se lembrava? Era possível.

Isabella desceu carregando seu nécessaire e a maleta com seu notebook. Logo atrás, vinha seu pai com uma mala grande, e por último sua mãe totalmente chorosa. No aeroporto, muitas lágrimas rolaram, Reneé fez com que Bella prometesse voltar em breve e Charlie se fez de forte, mas assim que viu sua menininha passar pelo portão de embarque, sentiu uma grossa lágrima escorrer livremente por seu rosto.

O Sr. e Sra. Swan, voltaram ao refúgio de sua calorosa casa e retomaram as atividades acumuladas. Charlie estava estudando dois casos importantes que iria defender no decorrer da semana e Reneé, preparava a lista de compras que teria que preparar para o próximo Buffet, estava praticamente louca no comando do Buffet de bodas de ouro, o simpático casal em questão merecia tudo perfeito.

* * *

**N/A:** Por favor, se você chegou até aqui, seja gentil e me deixe saber o que achou.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Bruno Mars - It Will Rain

Um pouco mais de sete horas de vôo e Isabella estava de volta à Nova York, mais precisamente no aeroporto. Caminhou sossegadamente até a saída do aeroporto e chamou um táxi que rapidamente estacionou ao seu lado. Assim que saiu do carro, o taxista abriu a porta para Bella entrar e depois a fechou. Ela colocou o cinto enquanto esperava sua bagagem ser colocada no porta-malas, e depois de indicar o endereço ao motorista, trocou a música que estava ouvindo.

O trânsito nova iorquino, como sempre, estava um caos. Carros e mais carros passando, uns correndo, outros não. Também havia muitos pedestres apressados, por isso o codinome '_A cidade que nunca para_'. Foi preciso, aproximadamente, trinta minutos para o taxista estacionar no centro de Manhattan. Isabella desceu do carro, agradeceu o motorista e com a ajuda do porteiro entrou no seu apartamento com toda sua bagagem.

Assim que desfez suas malas, tomou um banho relaxante, colocou uma roupa qualquer, pegou o aparelho celular e fez uma discagem rápida. No mesmo instante as três letrinhas, "_Mãe_", apareceram no visor do aparelho, dois toques foram precisos para que dona Renée atendesse.

_– Bella, meu anjo, tudo bem? Já chegou?_

– Oi mãe. Hum, estou bem... Acabei de chegar, só liguei para avisá-los. O papai já foi trabalhar?

– _Sim, saiu há poucos minutos._ – ela fez uma pausa. – _Meu amor, preciso desligar, lembra aqueles clientes do casamento? Então, acabaram de chegar..._

– Ah, sem problemas. Eu te amo, mãe!

– _Eu também. Muito! Te ligo mais tarde, se cuida!_

Isabella terminou a chamada, foi andando em direção a cozinha, pegou um copo no armário e uma caixa de suco de uva na geladeira, encheu o copo e bebericou rapidamente. Colocou o copo vazio na pia e voltou para sala, sentou-se no sofá e, novamente, pegou seu celular. Apertou os oito dígitos e ligou para Alice, precisava conversar pessoalmente com sua melhor amiga. Quem sabe assim, ela se sentisse melhor. Mais relaxada, mais alegre... Mais tudo!

Um. Dois. Três. Apenas no quarto toque uma voz rouca muito conhecida soou do outro lado da linha, atendeu-a.

– _Alô, Bella?_ – ela conhecia aquela voz, mas no momento, seu cérebro não reconhecia de quem era.

– Quem? – perguntou incerta.

– _Como quem? Edward Cullen... Aquele que você fez questão de ignorar durante os dois últimos meses, lembra quem é agora?_ – ele perguntou com um misto de irritação e mágoa.

– E-Ed-Edward... O q-que vo-você... - Isabella mal conseguia completar seus pensamentos, muito menos sua fala. Gaguejou vergonhosamente. Com apenas uma frase, ele havia perturbado seus pensamentos, deixando-a alegre, triste e confusa, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Alegre, pois finalmente teve contato, mesmo que só ouvindo sua voz, com Edward. Triste, pois o tempo que ficou longe dele, não adiantara de nada. Os sentimentos que nutria por ele continuaram na mesma intensidade e por último, confusa com a grosseria que ela a tratara, ele nunca a tratou assim.

–_ Isabella? Bella? Será que pode responder minha pergunta?_ – ela foi tirada de seus devaneios e mal sabia qual pergunta teria que responder.

– Desculpe... O que perguntou?

– _O que você quer?_

– Eu... Cadê a Alice?

– _Ah... Alice, ela está no hospital._

– Como assim? Por que ninguém me avisou? O que ela tem? – Isabella levantou do sofá desesperada e andou de um lado para o outro, por que ninguém tinha avisado sobre o estado de saúde da amiga?

– _Quem sabe se você quisesse manter contato com seus amigos você saberia. Todos nós tentamos avisá-la, acontece que por um motivo que não temos conhecimento você não atendeu. Por que, Bella? Qual o motivo disso tudo? Está fugindo de quem ou do que? Não éramos melhores amigos? Em dois meses, você simplesmente me excluiu da sua vida. Diga-me o por que... É só isso que estou pedindo! _– Edward guinchou toda sua frustração de uma vez só, sem nem ao menos uma vez parar para respirar, fazendo com que Isabella perdesse a fala.

– Eu nem sei o que lhe dizer...

– _Que tal dizer a verdade? _– ele fez uma breve pausa – _Você já deve ter chego, então em dez minutos passo na sua casa... Precisamos conversar!_

Isabella mal teve tempo de responder, pois ele já tinha desligado. Ela encarou incrédula, o aparelho em sua mão, como se ele pudesse responder alguma das muitas perguntas que se passavam na sua mente. Passaram-se três minutos e ela continuou do mesmo jeito, até que finalmente caiu em si e exclamou inquieta.

– Como assim ele vem aqui? Ai. Meu. Deus!

Ela jogou o celular no sofá e saiu correndo para o banheiro, jogou um pouco de água no rosto e mirou seu reflexo no espelho. Os olhos estavam levemente saltados, as bochechas coradas, devido à corrida. Ela estava surpresa, não sabia se iria conseguir ficar calma na frente dele, afinal, a ida a Londres só agravou seus sentimentos para com ele, essa era a verdade.

Assim que saiu do banheiro, foi para a cozinha, pegou a jarra com água e encheu o copo e quando levou aos lábios a campainha soou. Devido o susto, derrubou todo o conteúdo do copo e da jarra na roupa. Desastrada.

– Droga... Já vai! – gritou, enquanto colocou o copo na mesa e com o pano enxugava o chão. A campainha soou de novo, fazendo com que ela se apresasse e gritasse novamente. – Já estou indo! – saiu correndo da cozinha e abriu a porta.

Edward estava cabisbaixo, encarava o chão, como Bella estava demorando, se encostou à parede, ao lado da porta, e assim que ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo, ajeitou a postura e se voltou para sua amiga. Olhou-a de cima a baixo, vendo-a toda molhada.

– Hum, oi, entra. – ela deu passagem e indicou o sofá. – Senta ai, vou me trocar e já venho.

– Tudo bem. – assim que ela saiu da sala, ele sentou-se no sofá e olhou ao redor. Tudo exatamente igual, nada fora do lugar, apesar de morar sozinha, Bella era muito organizada.

– O que a Alice tem? – Bella foi entrando na sala e sentou no sofá oposto ao que ele estava. Ele ficou encarando-a.

– Nossa, que recepção calorosa! – Levantou e exclamou cheio de sarcasmo. Estava chateado por ela não ter falado nada sobre a viagem e nem ao menos de se preocupar com a volta dele a universidade, tinha algo errado. Ela sempre se preocupou com ele, sempre... Por que da mudança? Outra coisa que ele havia notado com o pouco que acabara de presenciar, era que antes, independente de qualquer coisa, ela sempre o abraçava quando se encontravam. - Eu não consigo te entender, me conte o porquê de toda essa indiferença.

– Ei, não estou sendo indiferen...

– Ah, não? E por que simplesmente resolveu me ignorar? Você nem ao menos retornou minhas ligações, nem minha mensagens, e-mails, nada. Deve ter ficado feliz com a notícia de que eu já tinha voltado para a universidade, por que só depois disso que você voltou... O que eu fiz? – Edward terminou de falar e sentou ao lado dela, acariciou o rosto de porcelana da amiga e voltou a falar. – Por favor, Bella, me responde...

– Eu... Eu só queria espairecer. Não tem nada a ver com você...

– Como não? Você conversava com a Alie, Rosie, Emm, até com o Jazz... E comigo? Nenhum retorno. Será que não tem nada a ver comigo?

– Edward, eu fui pra Londres por que... Porque eu...

– Por que...?

– Por que eu me apaixonei. – ela sussurrou e abaixou à cabeça, Edward encarava-a tentando entender o que tinha de errado no que ela dizia.

– E o que tem de errado nisso, Bella? Se você se apaixonou é por que encontrou alguém especial. Mas, por que fugiu?

– Eu precisava desse tempo, queria ver se era isso mesmo o que eu sentia. Mas, principalmente... Por medo, não quero que ele saiba. Tenho medo da reação dele!

– Ah, Bella, quem não iria gostar de saber isso? Afinal, você é linda, meiga, encantadora... Olha só pra você. – Edward olhou-a carinhosamente, acariciou sua bochecha, depois a abraçou. – Quem é o idiota que não se tocou que você esta apaixonada por ele?

A morena mal teve tempo de responder a pergunta dele, pois seu celular começou a tocar. Ela esticou o braço e o pegou, olhou o visor: mensagem: '_Alice_' e voltou a encarar o ruivo.

– Como a Alice...?

– Ok, confesso que distorci os fatos. Ela só foi fazer o exame de rotina, eu também voltei da Califórnia pra fazê-los, sabe como a dona Esme é, ai eu aproveitei o descuido dela e aqui estou eu.

Isabella levantou injuriada do sofá, encarou furiosa o melhor amigo, não estava acreditando que ele tinha feito ela de boba.

– Você fez todo aquele discurso só pra falar comigo? E como assim: "_Eu também voltei da Califórnia_" já tinha voltado pra universidade?

– Sim, para as duas perguntas.

– Uau...

– É, desculpe ter deixado você preocupada com a Alice... Falando nela, o que ela queria?

– Não sei, ainda não li a mensagem. Vejamos... – Bella pegou o celular e apertou a tecla _ok_, fazendo com que a mensagem aparecesse.

"_Bellinha, já chegou e nem me avisou né? Sua garota má! E ai, vamos ao pub hoje? Ok, você não tem alternativa. Passaremos ai às 22h00min, esteja pronta! Beijos, Alie._"

Foi inevitável não sorrir com a mensagem, Alice sabia que a amiga nunca negaria nada a ela.

– E então, o que ela queria?

– Disse que eles passarão aqui as 22h00min. Vamos ao pub... Você vai? – Edward fingiu pensar.

– Claro que vou, até por que essa é minha última noite antes de voltar pra Califórnia. Hum... ainda são 15h45min, podíamos fazer alguma coisa até dar o horário né?

– Sim, mas o que?

– Não sei. O que quer fazer?

– Huuum, me deixa pensar... – Bella começou a andar de um lado para o outro, e num estalo, teve a ideia. - Poderíamos ir ao shopping, ou dar umas voltas no Central Park... – disse sorrindo, o ruivo pareceu pensar nas alternativas.

– Que tal os dois. Primeiro vamos ao shopping, pegamos um cineminha, e depois visitaremos o parque. Pode ser?

– Uhum, só vou colocar um sapato... – Isabella correu para o quarto e rapidamente colocou um sapato, olhou-se no espelho e sorriu, a figura do reflexo estava feliz e bonita. Calmamente, voltou à sala. – Estou pronta!

O ruivo olhou-a de cima a baixo e assoviou.

– Você está linda!

– Obrigada. – as bochechas dela coraram e ele abraçou-a pelos ombros, e juntos saíram, rumo ao destino de fim de tarde.

O resto do dia passaria rápido, e a noite lhes reservava uma surpresa.

* * *

**N/A:** Por favor, se você chegou até aqui, seja gentil e me deixe saber o que achou.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Como era de se esperar, a tarde passara mais rápido do que o casal de amigos pôde imaginar. A primeira coisa que fizeram foi ir ao cinema, assistiram a um ótimo filme, cujo gênero era comédia romântica. Protagonizado por Justin Timberlake e Mila Kunis. O nome era bem sugestivo "Amizade Colorida". Isabella ficou surpresa com a quantidade de cenas de tema adulto, tanto que ao saírem da sala de cinema ela questionou Edward se ele queria fazê-la ver um filme pornô. Óbvio que ele gargalhou da careta que a amiga fez, dizendo que ela estava exagerando as coisas.

Passado o episódio "_não gostei nada desse filme_" de Isabella, Edward levou-a para a praça de alimentação e lá cada um devorou um delicioso _Bigmac, _acompanhado de fritas e coca-cola.

Assim que saíram do shopping, foram passear pelo Central Park. O passeio foi rápido por dois motivos. Primeiro: Por mais incrível que parecesse a cada dez passos que davam só viam casais. Segundo: Um casal de idosos observava os amigos sentados no banco ao lado do deles e fez o seguinte comentário com o marido. "_Robert, lembra de quando tínhamos essa idade? Nos dois sempre juntos, nos enganando que o amor que tínhamos um pelo outro era só afeto de irmãos... Na época você nem ao menos desconfiava que eu amasse você, precisou se envolver com outra pessoa pra cair em si. Parece que o jovem ao nosso lado também passara por isso... O que você acha?_" Constrangidos com a fala de uma senhora resolveram que estava na hora de ir embora.

Edward deixou a amiga na porta do apartamento dela e prometeu que mais tarde passariam para buscá-la. Despediram-se com um abraço carinhoso, Bella aproximou o rosto do dele com o intuito de beijar-lhe a bochecha, o que ela não sabia era que Edward estava pensando a mesma coisa e com isso, sem querer eles tiveram um leve roçar de lábios.

Foram apenas três segundos de torpor, ambos ficaram arrepiados com apenas o roçar de lábios, parecia que uma corrente elétrica passara de um para o outro. Os dois se afastaram totalmente surpresos e envergonhados, despediram-se rapidamente e cada um foi para um lado.

Edward entrou no elevador surpreso, o leve encontro de lábios causou um pequeno formigamento nos lábios, o que fez com que ele levasse os dedos no local. Por um breve momento ele pensou em voltar ao apartamento da amiga e tomá-la em um beijo sôfrego e quem sabe tentar algo a mais com ela. Nesse breve momento ele desejou a amiga. Não se permitindo pensar mais nisso, socou a porta do elevador e esperou para que ele finalmente terminasse de abrir para sair. Meio minuto depois, ele já acelerava o carro em direção à casa dos pais.

Já dentro do apartamento, Bella sorria abertamente. Sem querer ela tinha beijado Edward. A morena suspirava de felicidade. A ansiedade de o ato se repetir era tanta que ela mal via à hora de vê-lo novamente. Com isso ela foi tomar um banho relaxante de banheira. Os minutos no banho foram os melhores, ela pode refletir em toda a sua vida, nos momentos especiais que acabara de passar com Edward, fora tão natural... Como se eles fossem um casal!

Bella estava tão dispersa que só saiu da água quando esta já estava esfriando. Enrolou-se em uma toalha felpuda e caminhou até seu quarto. Depois de secar-se, jogou a toalha no cesto do banheiro e entrou no closet, precisava estar bonita essa noite!

Pegou uma calçinha (tanga) de luxo em uma mistura, bem sintético. Elegante em rosa pálido e cru. Ascensão, elegante baixo com um cós moderadamente largo. Inserção do laço certo. Para combinar colocou um sutiã de luxo em uma multa, rosa pálido e mistura cru sintético. Delicadamente bordado. Com copos levemente acolchoadas e fecho de gancho. Tiras slim, ideal para decotes mais amplos. Juntas, as duas peças deixavam-na elegante, sexy, sedutora, com um ajuste perfeito. Para finalizar o _look_ colocou um lindo vestido da mesma cor, vestiu-o e procurou por um calçado sofisticado e ao mesmo tempo confortável, então optou por _Peep-Toes_, com patente de couro bomba, plataforma aberta e sola de couro, deixando assim uma monocromia de cor.

Depois de devidamente vestida, secou seus longos cabelos e amassou-o com as mãos, deixando-os com aspecto de selvagens. Passou uma maquiagem leve, composta por blush cor pêssego, sombra preta esfumaçada e finalizou com gloss incolor. Isabella estava insegura quanto o visual que acabara de fazer, muito relutante virou-se para o enorme espelho – que se localizava no meio do closet – e admirou-se.

– Caramba Isabella, como você está linda! – disse ela para o reflexo a sua frente. Isabella mal teve tempo de contemplar a linda moça que estava sendo refletida pelo espelho e a campainha soou, assustando-a.

Do lado de fora do apartamento estava apenas Alice e o namorado Jasper, esperando-a. Os outros já tinham ido à frente, para fazer as reservas das mesas e se acomodando.

**Alguns minutos depois...**

O grupo encontrava-se sentado em uma mesa mais afastada do palco, para que pudessem conversar sem ter que aumentarem o tom de voz. Desde que Isabella tinha chego, Edward só tinha olhos para ela. A morena estava linda demais, e os homens da mesa ao lado a olhavam com desejo sempre presente no olhar, fazendo com que ele ficasse irritado e com ciúmes.

Sinceramente, Edward não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo com ele. Nunca sentiu que precisasse mimar e cuidar zelosamente de alguém como sentia que tinha que fazer com Isabella.

Ele foi tirado de seus devaneios quando Billy Black chamou a atenção de todos para o palco. Os amigos a sua volta diminuíram a conversa e voltaram à atenção para o dono do pub.

– Boa noite a todos. – Billy começou a falar calmamente, o homem aparentava ter aproximadamente seus 50 anos. – Primeiro de tudo, quero dizer que esses anos em que estive no comando da "_Infinits_", foram os melhores. Sempre conhecendo pessoas novas, fazendo novas amizades, não só com os muitos jovens aqui presentes, mas também com a maioria dos pais de vocês... – Ele fez uma pausa breve. – Mas, eu já não estou com energia o suficiente para aguentar todo esse agito, e por isso que eu quero que conheçam o meu filho, futuro dona do pub. Jacob Black. Suba aqui meu filho.

No mesmo instante, um rapaz moreno, alto, forte e extremamente bonito, subiu ao palco. Caminhou até o pai e o abraçou. Billy Black entregou outro microfone ao filho e sentaram-se, em suas respectivas, cadeira que algum - dos muitos - funcionário levou-lhes.

– Para aqueles que não sabem, meu filho voltou a pouco tempo de Londres e veio exatamente para ficar no meu lugar. Sei que ele irá fazer um excelente trabalho e que irá honrar o matrimônio dos Black. – Enquanto Billy discursava, Isabella olhava atentamente o jovem ao lado dele. Ela recordava do rosto dele... Mas, de onde? – Seja muito bem-vindo, de volta, a Nova York e a "_Infinits_".

E fora assim que o mais velho dos Black terminara o discurso. Jacob apenas agradeceu a gentileza do pai e juntos saíram do palco. Em pouco tempo o DJ liberava a pista e soltava o som.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Isabella e Edward, assim como os demais, seguiram em direção a pista de dança.

Dançaram várias músicas, aproveitaram o momento que ainda tinham juntos. Isabella dançava animadamente, estava radiante. A animação dela chamava a atenção de muitos marmanjos ao redor, formando uma rodinha entre ela. Edward não estava gostando nada dos homens dando em cima da amiga, dançando e às vezes até flertando com ela.

Em certo momento, Jacob avistou Isabella e se aproximou dela. Algo nela lembrava alguém que ele já tinha visto antes. Só não se lembrava de onde a conhecia. Ele foi se aproximando de onde ela estava e a abordou.

– Boa noite. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, que se virou assustada. – Desculpe, não quis assustá-la!

– Ah, boa noite... – a morena respondeu ainda um pouco assustada. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que os amigos estavam um pouco afastados dela, menos Edward, que tinha uma loira – claramente se oferecendo para ele.

– Tenho a sensação de que te conheço de algum lugar... – ela foi tirada de seus devaneios. – Mas de onde?

– Hum... Eu também tenho. Mas, sinceramente, não sei de onde. – Isabella olhava a cada dois segundos para Edward, mas ele estava ocupado demais com a loira chiclete.

– E então? – Jacob olhava intensamente para ela, e ela interrogativamente para ele.

– Desculpe... O que disse?

– Perguntei se ele é seu namorado... – a morena o encarava confusa.

– Ele quem? – Jacob acenou com a cabeça em direção a Edward.

– Ooh, não. Só um amigo... - Isabella ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida por um corpo a empurrando para cima de Jacob, que rapidamente a segurou pela cintura. Foi então, que num estalo eles lembram que tinham se trombado no aeroporto.

– No aeroporto! – disseram juntos.

– Isso, foi no aeroporto que te vi. Sabia que te conhecia! – Jacob comentou animado, mas infelizmente, sua animação durou tempo suficiente para Edward desviar o olhar da mulher que estava dando em cima dele e ver Jacob com as mãos na cintura de Isabella.

No mesmo segundo, Edward empurrou a loira de sua frente e caminhou furioso em direção à morena.

– Isabella! – ele olhava com raiva para Jacob.

– Edward! Que susto! - a morena levou as mãos de encontro ao peito, devido ao susto que levou.

– Desculpe, não quis _assustá-la_. – ele frisou bem a palavra.

– E... O que você quer? – Isabella inquiriu curiosa.

– Avisá-la que o pessoal já foi embora e eu também já estou indo.

– Você me leva?

– Não precisa gata, eu te levo. – Jacob piscou um olho para ela, o que não deixou Edward nada contente.

– Ela vai comigo.

– Achei que isso fosse ela quem decidisse... – Jacob o provocou.

– Se enxergue rapaz, ela mal te conhece!

– Ei, chega. Vou de táxi! – Isabella encerrou a discussão boba dos dois.

– Nem pensar, eu levo você! – disseram juntos.

– Vocês dois querem parar? Parecem duas crianças mimadas!

– Bella... – Jacob foi interrompido por um dos empregados, pois seu pai lhe chamava. Edward sorriu largamente e Jacob bufou irritado.

– Então, até mais. Agora que já sei que, tecnicamente, trabalha para mim lhe verei mais vezes. – o moreno sorriu mostrando os dentes extremamente brancos.

– Sim, nos veremos. – Bella sorriu simpaticamente e Edward esperou impaciente. Jacob notando o quão incomodava Edward, se aproximou e beijou o canto da boca de Isabella. Depois sorriu sínico para Edward e se afastou.

Edward encarou a amiga por alguns segundos e depois saíram do pub. O silêncio instaurado no carro era bastante incômodo, mas nenhum dos dois queria quebrá-lo.

**Minutos depois...**

Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You - Glenn Medeiros

Os dois estavam novamente na porta do apartamento de Bella. Ainda não tinham trocado nenhuma palavra sobre a "discussão" de Edward.

– Então... Boa noite, Bella!

– Boa noite, Edward.

Isabella virou-se para abrir a porta, mas foi impedida por Edward. Que a virou e prensou o pequeno – mas, cheio de curvas - corpo da amiga, entre o dele e a porta.

Em um ato impensado, com uma mão ele segurou firmemente a fina cintura de Isabella e com a outra, puxou-lhe a nuca. Eles estavam bem próximos e podiam sentir a respiração do outro bater contra o rosto.

_Se eu tivesse que viver minha vida sem você por perto_

_os dias seriam todos vazios_

_as noites pareceriam tão longas._

_Com você eu vejo o pra sempre tão claramente_

_eu já devo ter ficado apaixonado antes_

_mas isso nunca foi tão forte._

Sem se conter, Edward aproximou ainda mais o rosto com o dela e a beijou, ela não sabia o que fazer... Não que ela nunca tivesse beijado, mas a situação em que se encontrava a deixava sem reação, seu alto-controle foi todo embora quando a língua de Edward tocou suavemente seu lábio inferior, pedindo passagem para penetrar sua boca, Isabella a entreabriu dando passagem a mesma.

_Nossos sonhos são jovens e nós dois sabemos_

_Que eles nos levarão aonde quisermos ir_

_Me segure agora, me toque agora_

_Eu não quero viver sem você._

Quando suas línguas se encontraram foi como se nada mais existisse, o mundo em volta foi esquecido. Eles nunca tinham sentido sensação melhor do que um estar tomando a boca do outro para si. Eles ainda podiam ouvir o barulho do elevador, mas no momento o que realmente importava era a sincronia que suas bocas compartilhavam.

_Nada vai mudar meu amor por você_

_Você deve saber agora quanto eu te amo_

_Uma coisa que você pode ter certeza_

_Eu nunca pedirei por nada mais que seu amor._

Isabella estava maravilhada com o que estava acontecendo e não pode evitar se deixar levar por aquela sensação, a morena subiu as mãos que estavam ao lado do corpo e as levou aos cabelos de Edward, o puxando para o mais perto possível dela. O ruivo, imediatamente, apertou os braços em volta da cintura dela, eles continuaram ali naquela tortura gostosa, conhecendo um ao outro através daquele beijo que, mais tarde, teria um grande significado para cada um deles. Edward afrouxou o aperto e, delicadamente, fez círculos imaginários na cintura dela.

_Se a estrada a seguir não for fácil_

_Nosso amor mostrará o caminho para nós_

_Como uma estrela-guia._

_Eu estarei ali pra você se você precisar de mim_

_Você não tem que mudar em nada_

_Eu te amo exatamente do jeito que você é._

Isabella sentiu uma necessidade estrangeira de respirar, mas não queria deixar de sentir os lábios macios do amigo, contra os dela. Aos poucos eles foram diminuindo a intensidade do beijo, terminando com alguns selinhos e com Edward mordendo e sugando seu lábio inferior. No mesmo momento, Isabella tremeu e sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem. Ainda de olhos fechados ela abaixou o rosto, pois não conseguia encará-lo, só conseguindo olhá-lo quando ouviu a voz rouca do ruivo em seu ouvido, deixando-a arrepiada novamente.

_Então venha comigo e compartilhe a vista_

_Eu te ajudarei a ver o pra sempre também_

_Me segure agora, me toque agora_

_Eu não quero viver sem você._

– Agora sim, posso ir embora! – ele ainda roubou-lhe um beijo e se afastou com seu, característico, sorriso torto.

Isabella ficou encostada na porta com um sorriso apaixonado nos lábios, olhando-o se afastar. Assim, que a porta do elevador fechou, ela entrou correndo para dentro de casa e jogou-se em sua cama. Suspirou apaixonadamente e tocou os lábios.

_Nada vai mudar meu amor por você_

_Você deve saber agora quanto eu te amo_

_Uma coisa que você pode ter certeza_

_Eu nunca pedirei por nada mais que seu amor._

A noite fora perfeita para ambos, e quando foram dormir, pensaram mais uma vez no beijo que partilharam e nas consequências que poderiam ter com ele...

* * *

**N/A:** Por favor, se você chegou até aqui, seja gentil e me deixe saber o que achou.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Carly Rae Jepsen - Sunshine On My Shoulders

A lua e as estrelas logo desapareceram e no lugar delas, um imponente sol de primavera surgiu, trazendo com ele um domingo radiante, agradável e muito ensolarado.

Isabella virou-se na cama e cobriu o rosto, incomodada com a claridade que começava invadir seu quarto. As janelas, que foram abertas pela morena durante a noite, permitiam que a leve brisa que vinha de fora chacoalhasse as cortinas.

Alguns minutos depois o celular de Bella tocava, o mesmo estava em cima da mesinha de centro da sala, o que dificultava para que Isabella escutasse. Um pouco antes de o celular parar de tocar, a morena levantou em um pulo da enorme cama e saiu meio desorientada do quarto, atrás do celular. Assim que o achou, ele parou de tocar. Isabella falou alguns palavrões e voltou para seu quarto, mal deitou na cama e a campainha tocou, para seu desgosto.

Do lado de fora do apartamento estava Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie, esperando a morena abrir a porta para juntos irem almoçar na casa dos Cullen. Emm já ia tocar a campainha, novamente, quando uma Isabella descabelada e com cara de poucos amigos abriu a porta.

– A que devo a _honra_ de tê-los a essa hora da manhã no meu apartamento?

– Nossa Bella, assim você nos magoa... Pra que tanto sarcasmo?

– Diz logo Emm, estou morrendo de sono e tenho planos pra lá de agradáveis que envolvem eu voltar para minha cama cheirosa e dormir o resto da manhã.

– Sinto informar, mas já são exatamente... – Rosalie olhou o horário no celular. – 10h48min.

– Huum, e o que vocês querem? – Isabella esfregou os olhos e abriu mais a porta, dando passagem aos amigos.

– Queremos que se troque e venha conosco almoçar na casa dos Cullen...

– Ah, não quero ir não. Ainda tenho que selecionar algumas músicas pra apresentação de hoje e... - a morena foi interrompida pela amiga.

– Vamos logo Isabella. Temos que aproveitar que o inútil do Edward perdeu o voo e só poderá ir nesta madrugada.

– Mesmo assim, eu não vou. Podem ir vocês!

– Bella...

– Eu não vou! Agora se me dão licença eu quero voltar a dormir. Ah, vejo vocês mais tarde no pub, caso vocês forem...

Bella foi em direção à porta e esperou que os amigos saíssem.

– Tem certeza, Bella? – Jasper se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

– Sim. Obrigada por terem vindo até aqui, mas eu não estou a fim de sair hoje...

– Se você diz. Vamos gente, dona Esme nos espera!

E assim, os três amigos saíram, encostando a porta atrás deles e deixando uma Isabella parada no meio da sala.

Tentando não pensar no que os amigos acabaram de lhe dizer, ela correu para o quarto, se jogou na cama com o intuito de voltar a dormir. Óbvio que ela não conseguiu, virou-se várias vezes na cama e nada do sono voltar.

Desistindo de ficar na cama, levantou bufando de raiva, colocou os chinelos, que estavam do lado da cama, e caminhou até o banheiro, lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes, penteou os cabelos e seguiu em direção à cozinha.

Ao entrar na cozinha, a barriga de Isabella roncou alto, fazendo com que a mesma revirasse os olhos. Abriu a geladeira, pegou uma lata de coca-cola e um pacote de chips _Ruffles Original_ e colocou os dois em cima da mesa para depois fechar a geladeira.

– Você vai ter coragem de trocar o almoço da minha mãe por isso?

Isabella levou uma mão ao peito e com a outra tapou a boca, evitando gritar devido ao susto, virou de frente para a porta. – Porra, Edward. Nunca mais faça isso!

– Desculpe. Você deveria trancar as portas, sabia disso? – Edward foi se aproximando da amiga, com as mãos nos bolsos da frente de sua calça jeans escura, uma camisa polo azul bebê, os cabelos indomados e seu melhor sorriso torto. Isabella sentiu seu coração perder uma batida ao avaliar o amigo. Ele estava ainda mais lindo, se possível.

– Hum, tudo bem. Já devia ter me acostumado a tê-lo em casa em momentos que eu não estou esperando e ah, entrando sem nem ao menos ser anunciado... – a morena não pode evitar a troca rápida de humor, ela estava entrando no período menstrual, então qualquer coisinha a faria explodir.

– Nossa quanta simpatia, Isabella!

– Me faça um favor? Fique quieto ou vá embora, ok?!

Isabella pegou o pacote de chips e a lata de coca-cola e saiu da cozinha, passou reto pela sala e entrou em seu quarto, pegou o controle, ligou a televisão, deitou na cama e começou a comer as batatas, ignorando completamente a presença de Edward na porta do quarto.

– Inacreditável! Realmente não acredito que vai fazer essa desfeita com a minha mãe!

– Edward... Que tal você ir para a sua casa para não acontecer de _você_ desfazer do almoço que a _sua_ mãe está fazendo...

– Isabella. Eu... Eu... O que há de errado contigo? Pra que tudo isso? É tão difícil fazer um agrado para os amigos? – Edward adentrou no quarto, pegou o controle que estava em cima da cama e desligou a televisão. – Estou falando com você. Será que pode me dar atenção?

– Ok, Edward. Já estou indo me trocar, não precisa gastar todo o seu inglês britânico comigo.

Isabella deu um último gole na sua coca-cola, levantou rapidamente da cama, se aproximou do amigo, entregou o pacote de chips para ele e entrou no closet.

– Ah, a Rosalie disse que perdeu o voo. Sinceramente, ainda me surpreendo com a sua capacidade em Edward.

– Não pude evitar, as horas voaram e minha cama estava tão gostosa, tão convidativa que não conseguir evitar! Argh, isso soou muito gay.

– Foi você quem disse! – a morena resmungou enquanto ainda procurava uma roupa para vestir.

– Você podia me defender...

– E o que queria que eu dissesse? "Eu não acho que você tenha jeito, muito menos pegada de gay?" Desculpe Edward, mas nunca beijei um gay... – respondeu à pequena Swan, com as roupas nos braços, ao sair do closet. – Aliás... Vai ter mais alguém lá? Algum parente, ou algo do tipo?

– Não. Só vocês...

– Hum, menos mal, não estou a fim de me produzir hoje.

– Como se precisasse de alguma produção pra ficar bonita... – Edward murmurou baixo.

– O que disse? – Perguntou a morena ao entrar no banheiro para se trocar.

– Nada... – Edward resmungou um pouco confuso com o que acabara de dizer. Ele estava muito estranho ultimamente, e algo lhe dizia que tinha tudo a ver com presença da amiga.

– Então, vamos logo. Não era você quem estava com pressa para que eu fosse? Estou pronta. – Isabella perguntou ao sair do banheiro, completamente trocada. O_ look _estava composto de uma blusinha listrada em azul e branco - com um decote comportado e mangas curtas - da _Diesel,_ um short jeans escuro rasgado com cinto e para finalizar, nos pés ela usava um _Vans Womens Authentic _preto.

– Claro. Estou morrendo de fome! – o ruivo olhou a amiga de cima a baixo e engoliu seco, a sensação de estar com ela era boa, mas tinha algo errado e ele iria descobrir.

A morena agarrou um braço do amigo e saiu rebocando-o para fora do quarto, não sem antes pegar a lata vazia de refrigerante e o pacote que ainda continha algumas batatas e jogado no lixo.

Os dois seguiram em direção a enorme mansão dos Cullen, onde Isabella fora muito bem recebida pela matriarca da família. O almoço não demorou a ser servido, e entre uma garfada e outra os amigos conversavam descontraídos.

Após o almoço Esme e Carlisle se retiraram da mesa, deixando os seis amigos conversando a vontade.

– Eu ainda acho muito injusto o fato de a Bella não ter vindo com a gente, ter nos expulsado do apartamento dela e foi só esse ser inútil em forma de gente aparecer lá e ela vem... Aff! – Rosalie continuava reclamando para a caçula dos Cullen.

– Ser inútil? Perdeu amor a vida Rosalie? Acha que dente nasce igual cabelo é? – Edward se pronunciou ofendido ao mesmo tempo em que sua irmã e Isabella falavam.

– É inútil sim. Não sabe se programar para acordar mais cedo, precisa que a mamãe vá acordá-lo... – Alice partiu em defesa da amiga.

– Argh! Eu não expulsei ninguém! Vocês saíram por livre e espontânea vontade...

– Ah sim. Livre e espontânea vontade? Eu já estava vendo você nos chutando porta a fora do seu apartamento...

– Também não é pra tanto, amor... Você sabe que a Bells só não resiste ao charme do Edward, isso é um fato! – Emmett abraçou os ombros da namorada e roubou um selinho da mesma quando terminou de falar.

– Ei, será que vocês podem parar de falar de mim como se eu nem estivesse presente? Obrigada!

Isabella foi a primeira a levantar da mesa. Seguiu em direção à sala de estar, onde os donos da casa se encontravam sentados.

– Dona Esme, já esto...

– Quantas vezes já disse que a mim você não precisa chamar de dona? Apenas Esme, querida! – a elegante matriarca dos Cullen sorriu amavelmente para a herdeira dos Swan.

– Desculpe, é o costume. – Isabella sorriu e se aproximou de Esme, que apesar dos quarenta anos, aparentava ter seus trinta e poucos anos. Uma jovem mulher, que Isabella aprendeu a admirar. Não só por ela ser uma boa mãe, um exemplo para os filhos, como também ser tão parecida com Renée. E era este fato que tinha aproximado as duas, Isabella via em Esme a mãe que ela não tinha por perto.

– Eu quem peço desculpas, querida. Sente-se. – Esme sorriu e pegou as mãos da pequena Swan entre as suas, acariciando-as. – O que estava dizendo?

– Ah sim. Vim agradecer pelo almoço delicioso, mas já estou indo.

– Fique mais um pouco! Carl e eu estávamos comentando de qualquer hora ligarmos intimando os seus pais para que eles venham passar uns dias por aqui, para colocarmos alguns assuntos em dia. Estou com saudades de conversar com a Renée.

– E como eu disse, acho uma ótima ideia. Já está na hora de eles voltarem a respirar os ares nova iorquinos. – Carlisle se pronunciou.

Isabella sorriu para os velhos amigos de seus pais.

– Desculpe minha falta de educação, mas preciso mesmo ir. Deixei meu apartamento todo desorganizado e ainda tenho alguns detalhes para arrumar até a hora da apresentação...

– Se eu não fosse tão velha, eu iria em todas as suas apresentações!

– Velha? Onde? Com todo respeito à vossa pessoa, mas quero eu daqui uns anos, estar com esse corpo, essa pele e essa disposição.

Esme gargalhou com o comentário da jovem Swan. Carlisle abraçou a esposa e concordou com o que Isabella acabara de dizer, realmente sua mulher tinha muita disposição.

– Ok. Pode ir então. Mas, volte. Não gosto de ficar muito tempo sem sua presença aqui em casa. Você trás luz pra cá!

– Sim, eu voltarei sempre que possível!

– Promete que vai voltar sem que eu tenha que praticamente obrigá-la a vir?

– Prometo! – Isabella sorriu e se despediu dos Cullen. Seguiu sozinha de táxi, depois de vencer a melhor amiga, que muito insistiu para que ela deixasse que alguém a levasse, até seu apartamento.

(...)

Carly Rae Jepsen - Heavy Lifting

Isabella terminava de fechar o pequeno zíper que ficava escondido nas costas do seu perfeito _Elise Ryan,_ vestido pérola chiffon, sem alças, com chiffon rosa drapeado na cintura e em seus pés um lindo _Betsey Johnson _rosa_, _composto por uma renda superior floral com detalhe de fita de babados e laço de cetim na frente, deixando em destaque a plataforma de salto peep toe. A morena olhava o reflexo no espelho e não conseguia sorrir com a imagem da linda mulher que lhe era refletida, naquela noite faltava algo para que Isabella pudesse sorrir. Mas, o que ela não sabia era que esse "algo" não iria vir tão cedo.

Pelo espelho Bella viu o horário no despertador, depositado em cima do criado mudo. Faltavam um pouco menos de uma hora para sua apresentação e para variar ela estava nervosa. Bem nervosa. Em seu interior, algo lhe dizia que em apenas alguns minutos, seu coração sofreria mais uma vez por ele... Edward.

Isabella borrifou seu perfume favorito, pegou sua bolsa, colocou o celular e saiu apressada pelas ruas movimentadas atrás de um táxi que a levasse até o pub. Não foi difícil encontrar um táxi disponível para ela, pois no exato momento em que ela chegou à portaria do prédio sua vizinha saia de um, o que facilitou e muito para Isabella.

Depois de informar o endereço para o taxista, Isabella encostou a cabeça no estofado do banco, fechou os olhos e, por um momento, se deixou levar pela música baixa que tocava na rádio.

O veículo parou em frente ao endereço que lhe foi fornecido, o local estava um apinhado de gente, uma fila relativamente grande para a entrada, e no exato momento em que o táxi tinha parado o letreiro onde estava escrito com letras garrafais o nome do estabelecimento foi acesso, anunciando que o local estava aberto. Voltando a atenção para o interior de seu veículo, percebendo que a jovem não se mexeu ao vê-lo parar, o motorista olhou pelo retrovisor do carro e viu o estado de Isabella.

– Você está bem, moça? – nenhuma resposta fora obtida. – Moça?

– Eu acho que sim... – Isabella saiu de seus devaneios, pegou sua bolsa, pagou a corrida, deixando uma boa quantia de troco para o taxista, saiu do carro, entrando rapidamente no seu ambiente de trabalho.

A morena passava rapidamente por entre algumas pessoas, cumprimentando-as e sorrindo quando via algum conhecido. Enquanto adentrava em seu pequeno camarim, ela ia se perguntando o que estava acontecendo com ela. Por que essa sensação sufocante havia se apossado de seu corpo? Por que ela estava sentindo um aperto no peito? Por que toda aquela angústia? Por quê? Por quê? Eram tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta!

Alguns minutos se passaram, Isabella levantou-se da poltrona que estava sentada, respirou fundo e seguiu em direção ao palco, era chegada a hora de relaxar e mostrar a todos o que ela sabia fazer de melhor, cantar.

– ... E esse foi o mais novo membro da _Infinits_. Seja bem-vindo, Riley Biers! – Riley saiu rapidamente do palco, sendo bastante aplaudido, cumprimentou a jovem Swan, que estava ao lado do palco. – Isabella, venha nos presentear com sua voz maravilhosa. – Jacob Black, novamente, se pronunciou ao microfone. – Aliás, você esta linda! – o herdeiro dos Black e atual patrão de Isabella sussurrou, para que somente ela ouvisse, ao entregar o microfone a ela.

– Obrigada. – ela sorriu envergonhada. – Boa noite a todos, sejam muito bem-vindos à _Infinits_. – Isabella sentou-se no banco que lhe fora ofertado por um dos funcionários do pub. – Não canso de dizer, que me sinto honrada em poder compartilhar mais uma noite com vocês, minha paixão pela música...

Paramore - Oh Star

Isabella sinalizou um três para a banda, indicando que começaria pela música de número três. Rapidamente os acordes suaves da música já se fizeram presentes.

– _Oh star fall down on me. Let me make a wish upon you. Hold on, let me think. Think of what I'm wishing for._ – A voz de Bella estava levemente rouca. – _Wait, don't go away. Just not yet. 'Cause I thought I had it. But I forget._

(Oh estrela, caia em mim,  
Deixe-me fazer um desejo para você.  
aguente, deixe-me pensar.  
Pensar no que estou desejando.

Espere, não vá embora.  
Ainda não.  
Porque eu pensei que eu tinha.  
Mas eu esqueci.)

Seus amigos, que até então não tinham a visto chegar, surpreenderam-se com a intensidade com que ela cantava. Trazendo vida para a música, tornando-a um verdadeiro apelo de Isabella.

– _And I won't let you fall away from me. You will never fade. And I won't let you fall away from me. You will never fade away from me._

(E eu não a deixarei cair longe de mim.  
Você nunca vai desaparecer.  
E eu não a deixarei cair longe de mim.  
Você nunca vai desaparecer para mim.)

Jacob admirava a bela morena cantando de olhos fechados, diferente dos ensaios, naquele momento ela parecia estar triste. Era perceptível para qualquer um presente no estabelecimento que ela realmente fazia um apelo, mas um apelo _confuso_.

– _And now I let my dreams consume me. And tell me what to think. But hold on, hold on. What am I dreaming? Wait, don't go away. Just not yet. 'Cause I thought that I had it. But I forget. And I won't let you fall away from me. You will never fade away. I won't let you fall away. You will never fade away._

(E agora eu deixo meus sonhos me consumirem,  
E me diga o que pensar.  
Mas aguente, aguente.  
O que eu estou sonhando?

Espere, não vá embora.  
Ainda não.  
Porque eu pensei que eu tinha.  
Mas eu esqueci.

E eu não a deixarei cair longe de mim.  
Você nunca vai desaparecer.  
E eu não a deixarei cair longe.  
Você nunca vai desaparecer.)

Juntos, baterista e o guitarrista conduziam a música para o fim. E pela primeira vez, Isabella permitiu que seus olhos vagassem pelo ambiente, a procura _dele. _Ela deparou-se com o olhar esmeraldino, intensamente voltado para ela. Eles, finalmente, estavam conectados. Edward nunca tinha visto _aquilo_ no olhar da amiga, mesmo de longe ele percebia algo errado.

– _And I won't let you fall away. You will never fade away. And I won't let you fall away from me. You will never..._

(E eu não a deixarei cair longe.  
Você nunca vai desaparecer.  
E eu não a deixarei cair longe de mim.  
Você nunca...)

Quando a música estava prestes a ser finalizada, a morena desviou o olhar para os amigos, que, instintivamente, sorriram para ela.

– _Oh star fall down on me._

(Oh estrela, caia em mim.)

As músicas foram sendo apresentadas e diferentemente do começo de sua apresentação, a lista que Isabella e a banda separaram especialmente para aquela noite foram trocadas completamente de ordem. Foram cantadas doze músicas, sendo todas, composições exclusivas da talentosa Swan.

O público estava impressionado com a excelente apresentação da banda naquela noite, desde as primeiras músicas que foram cantadas por Riley, até a última música que seria cantada em alguns instantes.

Jacob pedira para que o DJ assumisse o controle do palco por uns minutos, para que ele pudesse conversar com Isabella e Riley. Segundo ele, alguns chegados do pai dele, tinham comentado que seria interessante se os dois tentassem fazer uma parceria para que juntos encerrassem a noite. No começo os dois relutaram, mas acabaram aceitando, talvez desse certo.

Assim que disseram que aceitavam a ideia, Jacob subiu ao palco e chamou a atenção do público.

– Como a nossa querida Isabella disse anteriormente, teríamos apenas mais uma música para encerrar a apresentação. Mas, como meu pai me disse há poucos minutos... – ele acenou para a mesa que o velho Black e seus amigos estavam sentados e sorriu. – Os amigos dele têm "faro" para o sucesso e sugeriram que Riley e Isabella tentassem fazer uma parceria improvisada, repito, improvisada eles não ensaiaram e nem nada. Tudo ao vivo! Olha, vou falar bem à verdade... Eles estão certos! Não quero desmerecer o talento de nenhum, mas os dois juntos cantam muito! Bella, Riley... O palco é de vocês!

Rapidamente os dois voltaram ao palco e sentaram, lado a lado, o que fez com que Edward bufasse com a ousadia do tal Biers. Alice que estava bem atenta às reações do irmão notou que ele prestou atenção em toda a apresentação da amiga. Até aparentou ficar meio desconfortável com as músicas de temática romântica. Ela sabia que o irmão era lerdo demais, nesse quesito, para perceber que as músicas eram para ele, ou sobre ele.

A jovem Cullen abraçou o namorado e voltou à atenção ao palco, tudo já parecia pronto para encerrar a noite. Os microfones foram postos a frente dos dois e os outros membros da banda foram arrastados um pouco para trás, deixando em foco, somente Isabella e Riley.

Bella ajeitou o microfone na altura certa e sorriu nervosamente para Riley, ela não gostava de ter que reprogramar seus planos, e estava com medo de esse fechamento da noite não desse certo e que, futuramente, pudesse prejudicar sua carreira como cantora.

Riley era conhecido por sua ousadia, e para provar que essa era sua marca registrada, ele já tinha alguns planos para chamar a atenção para ele, só não sabia quando poderia colocar em prática. Então, devolveu seu melhor sorriso para a morena ao seu lado, era mais que óbvio que ela seria um sucesso e teria uma carreira promissória e não poderia ser diferente, ela seria o "coringa" de Biers, a cartada certa para alavancar sua carreira.

Os dois avisaram a banda que já estavam prontos. Riley pegou rapidamente a essência da composição feita por Isabella, à letra ajudava e muito.

Carly Rae Jepsen ft. Josh Ramsay- Sour Candy

Em poucos segundos o som dos instrumentos preencheram o ambiente. Isabella preparou-se para deixar fluir de seu interior a melodia.

– _Sour candy endings. Coffee stains where oh I'm so tangled up in my. Big sunglasses and bed hungry second day fare._

Riley pegou o microfone, preparou-se para entrar na melodia que a morena já estava envolvida e juntos deixaram fluir a música.

– _No we went under, the weight was to much to carry and. I felt the thunder. Mister don't look so scared. I never knew, I never knew. That I could be so sad that we went under._

Isabella, discretamente, indicou que era a vez de Riley.

– _I've been very cautious. Trying on this, this shade of pain. And your humour makes me, makes me nauseous. – _a morena sorriu para seus amigos e, novamente, sua voz preencheu o ambiente.– _What a twisted twisted game._

Conforme a apresentação ia transcorrendo, a morena ia ficando cada vez mais confiante. Edward percebia que ela estava animada, infelizmente ele estava achando que ela estava toda animada por causa de Riley.

– _No we went under, the weight was to much to carry and. I felt the thunder. Mister don't look so scared. I never knew, I never knew. That I could be so sad that we went under._

Alice estava tão feliz que a amiga estava cantando cada dia melhor, quando ela entrava no palco um brilho intenso surgia em seus olhos, ela fazia o que gostava.

– _Oh get yourself home. – _Os amigos do velho Black estava apreciando a parceria dos dois.–_ You leave him alone. On second thought I regret the things to let go. Ohh oohh ooo._

Isabella sorriu abertamente para a melhor amiga e cantarolou sua última estrofe sozinha.

– _Sour candy endings...and I was barely even there._

Riley piscou para a loira que estava sentada ao lado da mesa em que estavam os amigos de Isabella. Ele ficou tão concentrado na tal loira que quase perdeu o tempo da música.

– _No we went under, the weight was to much to carry and. I felt the thunder. Mister don't look so scared. I never knew, I never knew. That I could be so sad that we went under. So sad (we went under). So sad (we went under). So sad (we went under). So sad we went under._

Assim que a música terminou, todos que estavam presentes aplaudiram e pediram "bis". Edward mal esperou os dois improvisarem uma música que ele não conhecia. Avisou os amigos e irmã que ia ao banheiro, levantou e seguiu em direção ao banheiro, na volta ele parou em frente ao camarim improvisado de Isabella.

Ele pensou em entrar para esperá-la, já que ela logo passaria por lá para pegar suas coisas e só então iria aproveitar o restinho do tempo no pub. Seus pensamentos foram para os ares quando ele sentiu um corpo colar ao seu, era a mesma loira que ficou se oferecendo para ele na última noite em que ele tinha ido. Kate Denalli.

A loira mal esperou uma reação do ruivo, já foi logo o beijando. Edward estava surpreso com a atitude da mulher que ele mal vira o rosto, ele não correspondeu ao beijo e também nem podia sua mente logo gritou o nome de Isabella fazendo com que ele levasse as mãos à cintura da mulher para afastá-la e foi nesse instante em que Isabella apareceu no corredor.

A morena não acreditou no que seus olhos viam.

Na verdade ela acreditava, só não queria aceitar que ele já estava com outra.

Edward era um verdadeiro mulherengo!

Isso era um fato e ela tinha que aceitar. Mas, como se ela o amava com todas as forças?

Sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes, a morena saiu correndo de perto daquela cena. Ela não suportaria vê-lo com outra, não agora que ela tinha sentido qual era a sensação de estar nos braços do Cullen.

Escutando o barulho do salto fino em contato com o piso, Edward empurrou à loira e olhou para o lado em tempo de ver Isabella correndo em direção à saída do pub.

– Bella? – ela nem se deu trabalho de olhar para trás. – Bella, volta aqui!

Isabella saiu o mais rápido que conseguiu do estabelecimento e já sinalizou a procura de um táxi. Edward entrou no camarim, pegou a bolsa da morena e saiu correndo atrás dela.

Ao chegar do lado de fora da _Infinits_, Edward viu o suposto táxi que a amiga entrou.

– Droga! – ele não pensou em mais nada, rapidamente foi até o seu carro, pegou a chave, desativou o alarme, entrou, ligou o carro e seguiu para o apartamento de Isabella o mais rápido que o trânsito caótico daquele horário lhe permitia.

* * *

**N/A: **Por favor, se você chegou até aqui, seja gentil e me deixe saber o que achou.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Avril Lavigne - Naked

**_'I wake up in the morning._**

Eu acordo de manhã e

**_Put on my face._**

Coloco minha máscara.**'**

O táxi mal tinha parado e Isabella praticamente tirou o passageiro de dentro para que ela pudesse sair o mais rápido possível de perto _dele_. Ela entrou tão afoita no veículo que nem havia se dado conta de que não tinha pegado nenhum de seus pertences.

Vendo o estado deplorável da jovem passageira na parte traseira do carro, o senhor que por coincidência do destino era o mesmo que mais cedo a levara para o pub, colocou o carro em movimento.

**_'The one that's gonna get me._**

A que vai me fazer passar.

**_Through another day._**

Por outro dia.**'**

Alguns carros atrás, Edward dirigia feito um louco para alcançar o táxi e só pra atrapalhar, o mesmo não estava seguindo o percurso para o apartamento da amiga.

Para aumentar a ira de Edward o motorista do táxi acabava de passar pelo semáforo, deixando-o para trás e preso no sinal vermelho. Movido pela frustração, Edward socou o volante com força.

**_'Doesn't really matter._**

Realmente não importa.

**_How I feel inside._**

Como eu me sinto por dentro.**'**

– Maldita hora que fui ao banheiro! – esbravejou irritado ao mesmo tempo em que pisava fundo no acelerador. Ele seguiu o mesmo caminho que o taxi fizera antes, mas não achava nenhum sinal de onde pudera ter ido o carro.

Prevendo que a moça não iria lhe informar o caminho a ser seguido, o taxista parou o carro próximo a _Praça de Union Square_. Isabella não precisou dizer nada para que ele entendesse que ela precisava de um tempo sozinha, pausou o taxímetro e pegou o celular pra avisar sua esposa que demoraria um pouco mais para retornar ao aconchego de sua casa.

**_''Cause life is like a game sometimes._**

Porque a vida às vezes é como um jogo.**'**

Isabella saiu do táxi mecanicamente, e andou meio sem rumo por breves minutos até que seu braço fora puxado com um pouco de violência por ninguém menos que ele. Edward.

– Ficou louca, Isabella? Onde já se viu andar sozinha a essa hora da madrugada!

Ele falava um pouco ofegante, devido à corrida que teve que dar desde que achou o taxista parado esperando o retorno de Isabella. Óbvio que ele pagou o taxista e o dispensou, avisando que a amiga tinha deixado os pertences com ele e que ele mesmo se encarregaria de levá-la embora.

**_'But then you came around me._**

Mas então você chega perto de mim.

**_The walls just disappeared._**

As paredes desaparecem.**'**

Isabella o olhava sem entender o que ele fazia ali, _"Não era pra ele estar na cama com a vadia oxigenada que ele estava até poucos minutos aos beijos?"_ Ela se perdeu em pensamentos ao imaginar que ele já podia ter se aproveitado da loira, por isso que ele chegara somente agora...

– Vamos embora.

Ele nem esperou uma resposta, pegou-a pelo braço e saiu arrastando a amiga. Só então que ela saiu do transe, puxou o braço sem nenhuma delicadeza e o encarou.

**_'Nothing to surround me._**

Não há nada para me cercar.

**_And keep me from my fears._**

Nem me proteger dos meus medos.**'**

– O que pensa que está fazendo? Você não é meu pai, suma de perto de mim. Seu... Seu cretino!

Edward encarou a pequena Swan boquiaberto, a garota acabava de xingá-lo mas nem isso evitou que um sorriso surgisse em seus lábios.

– Do que você me chamou Bella?

A cada palavra que ele pronunciava, se aproximava mais de Isabella, parando na frente dela e com um sorriso maior ainda.

– Além de idiota ainda é surdo? Chamei de cretino. Quer que eu soletre? C-R-E-T...

Edward a interrompeu com uma gargalhada.

**_'I'm unprotected._**

Eu estou desprotegida.

**_See how I've opened up._**

Veja como eu me abri.

**_Oh, you've made me trust._**

Oh, você me fez confiar.**'**

– Você está rindo do que? Virei comediante e ninguém me avisou? Francamente Cullen, você se supera!

Isabella bufou irritada e começou a andar de volta para onde tinha descido do táxi. Quando estava chegando perto do local, olhou para os lados e estranhou o fato de o veículo não estar mais lá.

**_'Because I've never felt like this before._**

Porque eu nunca senti nada assim antes.

**_I'm naked._**

Eu estou nua.

**_Around you._**

Perto de você.**'**

– Já dispensei o táxi, Swan.

– Você o que?

Ela o olhou, indignada.

– Paguei o táxi e mandei-o ir embora.

– Com que direito você fez isso, Cullen?

**_'Does it show?_**

Dá pra perceber?

**_You see right through me._**

Você vê através de mim.**'**

Isabella se aproximou dele com o maxilar travado e a cada palavra que pronunciava, cutucava com força o peito forte do amigo. Aproveitando a oportunidade, Edward enlaçou a fina cintura de Isabella e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

– Me chame de Cullen de novo e eu não respondo pelos meus atos...

**_'And I can't hide._**

E eu não posso esconder.

**_I'm naked._**

Eu estou nua.**'**

Ele achava sexy o movimento que seus doces lábios faziam, se movendo delicadamente enquanto ela lhe chamava pelo sobrenome. Ela sempre o chamava assim quando estava brava com ele. Impossível não desejar calá-la com um beijo.

– Vai me soltar ou não?

**_'Around you._**

Perto de você.

**_And it feels so right._**

E isso parece tão certo.**'**

Isabella o olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ela estava se segurando pra não estapear a face perfeita do amigo.

– E por que eu faria isso?

Edward perguntava enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo, que estava caindo nos olhos de Isabella, atrás da orelha.

**_'I'm trying to remember._**

Eu estou tentando me lembrar.

**_Why I was afraid._**

Por que eu tinha medo de

**_To be myself and let the_**

ser eu mesma e deixar.**'**

– Por que... Err... Porque eu quero, Cullen!

Ele a deslumbrava de um jeito que ela nem tinha percebido que acabara de lhe chamar pelo sobrenome.

Isabella nem teve tempo de piscar os olhos ou fechar a boca. Assim que ela terminou de pronunciar a sobrenome da família dos Cullen, ele a puxou para mais perto, colando seu peito no dela, segurou firme em sua nuca e roçou levemente os lábios nos dela.

**_'Covers fall away._**

As proteções irem embora.

**_I guess I never had someone like you._**

Eu acho que nunca tive alguém como você.**'**

Por alguns segundos, ela permaneceu completamente parada, tentando assimilar o que estava acontecendo... Edward estava beijando-a, de novo!

Edward começou apenas com selinhos e algumas lambidas nos lábios dela. Ele não queria assustá-la, até por que ele não sabia se ela o queria, ainda mais depois de ter sido atacado por aquela louca no pub.

**_'To help me, to help me fit._**

Para me ajudar, me ajudar a me ajustar,

**_In my skin._**

Na minha pele.**'**

Percebendo que ela não lhe oferecia resistência alguma, ele mordeu levemente e puxou para si o lábio inferior dela.

– Cullen...

Edward sorriu largamente ao escutar seu sobrenome sair como um sussurro dos doces lábios de sua linda amiga. Ela estava totalmente entregue. Foi nesse momento então que ele aprofundou o beijo, acariciando a bochecha dela com o polegar e entrelaçando suas línguas, sugando a dela para ele.

**_'I never felt like this before._**

Eu nunca senti nada assim antes.

**_I'm naked._**

Eu estou nua.

**_Around you._**

Perto de você.**'**

Os dois ficaram tão absortos na bolha que construíram que se esqueceram do fato que ambos precisavam respirar, Isabella quebrou o beijo com certa dificuldade e respirou profundamente, pela boca mesmo.

Edward desceu as mãos até a fina cintura de Isabella e continuou com as carícias, ora apertando-a, ora acariciando de leve. Enquanto isso, as unhas de Isabella arranhavam as costas dele por dentro da camisa. A morena tombou a cabeça para trás, deixando assim, livre acesso para Edward distribuir beijos molhados e leves mordidas por toda a extensão de seu pescoço.

**_'Does it show?_**

Dá pra perceber?

**_You see right through me._**

Você vê através de mim.**'**

Alguém atrás deles, mais precisamente um policial, pigarreou algumas vezes se fazendo presente e quebrando toda a magia da bolha que se encontrava o casal, os dois se afastaram assustados e bastante constrangidos, da parte de Isabella.

Edward puxou o corpo de Isabella para trás do seu, como se o policial fosse alguma ameaça para ela. Ainda bastante envergonhada e um pouco confusa com tudo, Isabella encostou a cabeça nas costas largas dele e suspirou baixo, quase inaudivelmente.

**_'And I can't hide._**

E eu não posso esconder.

**_I'm naked._**

Eu estou nua.**'**

– Por acaso, os senhores já ouviram falar em atentado ao pudor? Caso não saibam, existe uma lei que proíbe certas atitudes em público.

– Desculpe Sr policial, mas não estávamos fazendo nada demais.

– Oh sim, então vão fazer "nada demais" na casa de vocês, ou serei obrigado a levá-los para a delegacia.

**_'Around you._**

Perto de você.

**_And it feels so right._**

E isso parece tão certo.**' **

– Nos desculpe senhor, isso não irá mais acontecer. Tenha uma ótima noite!

Isabella estava bastante envergonhada, mesmo sabendo que não tinha feito nada de errado, talvez fosse pelo fato de que aquilo nunca lhe aconteceu. Ela segurou o braço do amigo e o saiu arrastando-o de perto do policial.

**_'I'm naked._**

Eu estou pelada.

**_Oh oh yeah._**

Oh oh sim.**'**

– Você é um idiota Cullen! Tem noção da vergonha que me fez passar?

Edward parou ao lado do carro a olhando com um ar de incrédulo.

– Está insinuando que a culpa foi só minha? Obriguei você a me beijar... É isso mesmo?

A morena se aproximou do carro, abriu a porta do carona, pegou seus pertences do banco e fechou-o novamente.

– Não quero brigar contigo. Boa viagem!

Ela já ia se afastando para chamar um táxi, mas foi impedida por Edward que passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura.

**'****_Does it show?_**

Dá pra perceber?

**_Yeah, I'm naked._**

Sim, eu estou nua.

**_Oh oh, yeah yeah._**

Oh oh, sim sim.**'**

– Bella, não me trata assim meu anjo. Eu não tive culpa! Aquela louca me agarrou e...

– E eu estou pouco me importando! _Nova York_ inteira sabe que você é um mulherengo, não precisa ficar se explicando. Não tenho nada haver com sua vida, faça dela o que bem quiser. Beije quem quiser. Leve pra sua cama quem quiser, mas não venha querer tirar sua carência comigo! Não sei o que aconteceu pra você ter me beijado ontem e ter repetido isso hoje, só quero deixar bem claro que não quero mais que isso se repita. Nunca mais!

Isabella passou a mão no rosto, secando algumas lágrimas traiçoeiras, respirou fundo tentando segurar o choro que estava preso na garganta. Edward a olhava realmente surpreso e um pouco triste pelas palavras que ela lhe dissera. Ele era sim um mulherengo, mas ele tinha mudado... Por _ela _e faria de tudo pra que ela acreditasse nele, nem que para isso ele tivesse que abrir o coração pra ela, falar o que estava sentindo.

**_'I'm so naked around you._**

Eu estou nua ao seu redor.

**_And I can't hide._**

E eu não posso esconder.**'**

– Eu... Eu estou surpreso. Bella, eu quero te beijar muitas e muitas vezes. Sabe o por quê?

Ela abaixou a cabeça evitando olhar nos olhos esmeraldinos dele, com medo de ver alguma mentira estampada nos seus lindos olhos, e negou. Mas, antes que Edward pudesse continuar a falar o policial voltou a chamar a atenção dos dois.

– Vocês dois ainda estão na rua? Não vou avisar de novo, ou vocês vão embora ou levarei vocês para conhecer a delegacia.

**_'You're gonna see right through, baby._**

Você vai ver através de mim.**'**

Edward olhou para trás, respirou fundo tentando controlar a raiva de ter sido interrompido. Logo agora que ele ia colocar toda aquela confusão de sentimentos pra fora... Isabella olhou com certo desespero para o policial e foi logo se desculpando.

– Desculpe, mais uma vez, senhor. Já estamos indo embora...

– Acho bom mesmo!

O policial só saiu de perto dos dois quando viu Edward abrir a porta para Isabella entrar e logo em seguida fechá-la, mostrando como sempre seu lado de um perfeito cavalheiro. Deu a volta no carro e assim que entrou, colocou o cinto de segurança e deu partida no carro.

O caminho até o apartamento de Isabella fora rápido e em completo silêncio, os únicos sons que eram ouvidos além do ar condicionado eram as respirações dos dois. Naquele momento, não era preciso nenhuma palavra ser dita nem um olhar ser trocado eles sabia que ambos precisavam daquele tempo para refletir os últimos minutos.

(...)

A porta do elevador se abria mais uma vez e dessa vez, finalmente, no andar em que ficava o apartamento de Isabella, no décimo terceiro andar. Edward esperou que ela saísse e olhou nervosamente para o relógio, ele tinha menos de duas horas para se despedir dela.

Isabella abriu a bolsa em busca da chave, enquanto ia caminhando até a porta e como não estava olhando por onde estava andando, acabou enroscando o salto no tapete. Edward que estava bem atrás dela segurou-a firmemente pela cintura.

– Esse seu lado meio desastrado me deixa ainda mais louco pra estar sempre ao seu lado, para que somente eu possa segurá-la em meus braços...

Ele falava bem próximo a orelha dela, fazendo com que a mesma arrepiasse e se afastasse rapidamente, apressando-se para abrir a porta.

– Bella...

– Já estou em casa. Obrigada, pode ir!

A morena ia fechar a porta deixando-o do lado de fora, mas Edward foi mais rápido, empurrou com um pouco de força a porta fazendo com que Isabella cambaleasse para trás. Ela olhou para ele espantada, enquanto o via trancar a porta e se aproximar como um predador faminto pela sua caça.

– Agora chega. Cansei dessas suas mudanças de comportamento! Já disse e repito: Não beijei aquela mulher! Eu estava esperando você para poder ser o primeiro a te dar os parabéns e ela simplesmente me agarrou. Simples assim.

– E você deixou. Simples assim! Faça-me um favor, saia do meu apartamento.

Ela já ia se afastando dele, se não fosse pelo fato de ele enlaçá-la pela cintura e puxá-la para perto de si, colando seu peito nas costas dela e praticamente rosnar as palavras em seu ouvido.

– Ainda não terminei, Swan!

– Então seja rápido, Cullen!

Edward virou-a de frente para ele e ficou encarando o belo rosto de porcelana dela, suspirou baixo e sorriu acariciando as bochechas coradas da amiga. Era impossível ficar bravo com ela.

– Aquele policial patético interrompeu o que eu ia lhe dizer, mas agora nada ira me impedir de falar, nem mesmo você. Nem que pra isso eu tenha que amarrá-la ao pé da cama.

Pronunciou as últimas palavras com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios ao imaginar Isabella amarrada a sua cama, completamente nua e...

– Edward, seu pervertido!

Isabella socou de leve o peito dele, aquele sorrisinho não significava boa coisa. Ela tinha certeza que ele estava pensando alguma safadeza!

– O que foi? Não tenho culpa se minha imaginação é fértil...

Cider Sky - Northern Lights

A morena revirou os olhos e ficou ruborizada ao perceber que Edward a olhava de forma diferente. Em poucos segundos o sorriso malicioso fora substituído por seu característico sorriso torto, seus olhos ganharam um brilho intenso.

Ele levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela, acariciando levemente as bochechas ainda ruborizadas, olhou fixamente nos olhos castanhos e se perdeu naquele intenso mar de chocolates.

– Eu gosto de você. Gosto demais. Mais do que eu já gostei de qualquer outra mulher. Eu não quero te deixar, te quero ao meu lado...

Os olhos dela ficaram levemente arregalados com o que acabava de ouvir. O coração da pequena Swan batia acelerado e conforme ela ia avaliando cada palavra dita sua ficha foi caindo... Ele estava dizendo que a queria.

– Não tente me iludir, Edward. Não sou qualquer uma que você vai conquistar com palavras vai levar pra cama e depois vai me descartar!

Isabella implorou com os olhos rasos de lágrimas. Ela não queria criar falsas esperanças! Se isso acontecesse ela iria se ferir... E muito!

– Bella, eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas com você. Nunca!

E como que para provar que ele falava, pegou a mão direita dela e colocou sobre o lado esquerdo do peito.

– Algo aqui mudou... Ultimamente venho sentido algo estranho em relação a você, uma necessidade de tê-la ao meu lado e essa necessidade cresce em uma velocidade impressionante e eu já não consigo me imaginar longe de ti... _Você é como uma droga feita sob medida para mim. Só pra mim!_

Quando Edward terminou a última parte da frase, Isabella já chorava agarrada ao pescoço dele, o abraçando. Ela sempre sonhara em ouvir aquelas palavras, mas nunca imaginou que um dia fosse escutar. Não da boca dele!

– Espero que essas lágrimas sejam de felicidade...

Ele se afastou um pouco e admirou a fragilidade que Isabella se encontrava. Os olhos levemente vermelhos, por conta do choro, as bochechas coradas... Mas, nada no mundo negava que ela estava feliz. Como ele sabia? O enorme sorriso nos lábios dela era prova suficiente, e foi o que acalentou o seu coração. Se ela estava feliz, ele também estava!

Isabella jogou-se nos braços fortes dele prendendo suas pernas ao redor do quadril dele, pegando-o de surpresa e fazendo com que ele a segurasse pelas coxas.

– Por favor, não me magoe. Nunca!

– Prometo nunca magoá-la!

Entendendo exatamente sobre o que ela se referia, Edward colou seus lábios nos dela, em um beijo calmo, sem pressa. O beijo que selaria aquela promessa!

* * *

**N/A:** Por favor, se você chegou até aqui, seja gentil e me deixe saber o que achou.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Heart Skips A Beat - Lenka

Isabella ainda continuava com os olhos fechados e um sorriso apaixonado se formava em seus lábios. Pra ela aquilo tudo era tão surreal, mas muito bom! Estar nos braços de Edward era a melhor sensação existente, ou melhor, estar nos braços dele depois do mesmo ter praticamente se declarado e poder beijá-lo... Senhor, essa sim, era a melhor sensação do mundo!

Edward continuava acariciando a cintura dela, enquanto passava o nariz pelo pescoço e mandíbula, sentindo o cheiro suave e levemente adocicado que emanava de sua pele. Involuntariamente passou a depositar beijos e leves mordidas por toda aquela área, imitando os movimentos que fizera anteriormente nos lábios dela. Ela tinha um gosto incrível!

Os dois ficaram absortos naquela bolha por mais alguns minutos e só voltaram para a realidade quando o celular dele começou a vibrar no bolso de sua blusa xadrez. Edward a observou por alguns segundos, e por fim, pegou o aparelho olhou o visor e atendeu de má vontade. Isabella se afastou dele deixando-o livre para atender a ligação, enquanto ia para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa pra comer.

Assim que entrou na cozinha ela passou a vasculhar em seu armário algo digno de ser chamado de comida, mas nada se encaixava naquele momento em que ela estava nas nuvens. Ela queria algo doce, mas que não fosse enjoativo e exatamente com esse pensamento que ela pegou uma lata de leite condensado e o chocolate em pó, fechou o armário com o pé, colocou os ingredientes sobre a mesa, abriu a geladeira, pegou a margarina e fechou logo em seguida. Deixou a margarina com os demais ingredientes e foi procurar uma panela.

Edward encerrou a ligação agradecendo a ajuda da irmã e foi logo em seguida a cozinha. Ele parou próximo a porta e ficou observando Isabella mexendo algo em uma panela. Sua curiosidade falou mais alto, ele se aproximou da morena, passando os braços ao redor da cintura dela e observou o conteúdo da panela. Ele simplesmente amava o brigadeiro dela!

– Alice irá levar minhas coisas para o aeroporto...

Imediatamente ela largou a colher na panela e virou nos braços dele, ficando de frente para o mesmo, o largo sorriso que ela possuía em seus lábios fora diminuindo gradativamente ao se dar conta que Edward iria voltar para a faculdade e que ele voltaria a ser assediado pelas californianas.

– Você precisa ir agora?

– Não, pelo o que ela disse, eles vão lá se despedir.

Ele falou acariciando a bochecha dela. Os dois estavam conectados, olhos nos olhos, que nem se lembraram da panela no fogo. O cheiro de queimado foi se espalhando lentamente pela cozinha, até chegar ao delicado nariz de Isabella que rapidamente empurrou Edward de perto dela e ao ver o estado lastimável da panela fez uma careta adorável, colocou a panela na pia e encheu-a de água.

– Que droga, Edward. Olha o que fez...

– Eu? Você quem estava cuidando da panela.

– Foi tudo culpa sua. Quem mandou me distrair?

Ele revirou os olhos e sorrindo maliciosamente a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, em um movimento rápido ele prensou o delicado corpo de Isabella entre o dele e a bancada de mármore.

– Eu distraio você, Bella?

Ela o olhou por alguns segundos, não valia a pena brigar por pouca coisa, eles tinham que aproveitar o pouco tempo que teriam juntos. Sorrindo divertidamente para ele, Isabella entrou em sua brincadeira.

– Talvez...

Rindo com a resposta recebida, ele passou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço da morena, desceu uma das mãos pelo corpo dela e sendo um pouco mais ousado nos seus toques ele acariciou e apertou a coxa esquerda de Isabella.

Involuntariamente ela enfiou as mãos entre os fios cobres, puxando-os levemente e jogou a cabeça para trás, fazendo com que Edward aproveitasse e explorasse ainda mais a pele exposta do pescoço de Isabella. A morena sussurrou algo incoerente e ele sorriu contra sua pele, fazendo-a se arrepiar ao sentir o hálito quente.

– Bella, você vai me fazer perder o controle e desonrar minha palavra...

A morena riu alto, se afastou alguns passos pegando a mão direita dele e entrelaçou seus dedos o puxando para a sala.

(...)

Don't Let Me Fall - Lenka

Os dois estavam deitados no sofá, abraçadinhos e com as pernas entrelaçadas. Edward estava com os olhos fechados enquanto fazia um leve cafuné nos longos cabelos dela, sua outra mão apenas repousava em cima de sua cabeça. Isabella apenas aproveitava o carinho que ele lhe proporcionava e em retribuição ela fazia pequenos círculos imaginários em seu peitoral, erguendo a cabeça e o tronco, que estavam sobre o peito másculo do mesmo, ela o admirou por alguns segundos.

Sentindo os olhos da morena sobre si, Edward abriu os olhos e sorriu admirando-a. Isabella olhava-o, mas pensava em uma _certa_ pergunta que passou a martelar em sua cabeça desde o momento em que Edward a beijara na noite passada. Ela não conseguiu se conter e fez a pergunta que tanto rondava sua cabeça.

– Edward, posso fazer uma pergunta?

– Claro, quantas você quiser.

– Alguma vez você já chegou a imaginar que isso que está acontecendo agora, entre nós, poderia acontecer?

Ele ficou encarando-a por alguns segundos e por fim se pronunciou.

– Sinceramente?

Ela apenas meneou positivamente com a cabeça e continuou a avaliar o rosto dele.

– Nunca pensei que pudesse existir algo além de amizade entre a gente, Bella. Mas, de uns dias pra cá, venho sentido uma necessidade estrangeira que me impossibilita de ficar afastado de você e na noite passada, quando eu agi por impulso... Nossa, aquele foi um dos melhores beijos que já roubei!

Após terminar a frase, seu característico sorriso torto estava estampado em seus lábios. Ela sentiu seu peito apertar e se encheu de coragem pra fazer a pergunta que dependendo da resposta, poderia mudar completamente sua vida.

– E como vai ser de agora em diante? Vamos fingir que nada disso aconteceu, você vai voltar para a Califórnia e continuar a ser o Edward que eu conhecia?

– Hmm, você vai continuar sendo a garota apaixonante e meiga que eu conheço?

– Só se você me der bons motivos pra não mudar meu jeito de ser...

Edward os virou no sofá, mas como ela se mexeu no meio do movimento, os dois caíram no chão. Isabella choramingou baixo ao sentir seu corpo cair de encontro ao chão e não conseguiu evitar os palavrões quando o corpo do amigo ficou sobre o seu.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu largamente. Bem delicado e sensualmente e ele passou a distribuir beijos pelo maxilar e pescoço dela, causando arrepios e pequenos espasmos no pequeno corpo abaixo do seu.

– Edward...

Ela tentou dizer algo, mas o único som que saiu de seus lábios foi o nome do causador daquelas sensações, até então, desconhecidas nela. Não conseguiu conter o gemido rouco que lhe escapou de seus lábios quando ele mordiscou a parte exposta de seu busto.

– Sua pele é tão cremosa, delicada... Perfeita!

As mãos experientes mal se continham, estavam em todos os lugares expostos. Só que parecia ser pouco, e sem ao menos perceber seus dedos hábeis foram para o fecho do vestido.

Foi só nesse momento que Isabella percebeu quais eram as intenções de Edward. Não que ela não quisesse, mas se ela deixasse, não passaria de mais uma na cama dele e toda aquela magia de poucos minutos, todas as palavras meigas e carinhosas que ele lhe dissera não passaria de uma mentira. Ela iria confirmar do pior jeito possível que aquilo seria apenas um modo mais fácil de levá-la para cama. Seu corpo todo retesou no mesmo instante, fazendo com ele levantasse a cabeça e voltasse um olhar inquisidor a ela.

– Bella... Você não está pensando que...

Ela não respondeu. Apenas o encarou. Rapidamente ele levantou, estendeu a mão para levantá-la e assim que a mesma ficou de pé ele passou a mão nervosamente nos cabelos e voltou seu olhar para ela.

– Droga, você está! Não acredito que depois de tudo o que eu disse você está pensando que eu só quero tê-la na minha cama.

– Você quer que eu acredite em que? Algo que eu nunca vi, ouvi, ou presenciei vindo de você, ou algo que é de sua natureza?

– Meu Deus, Bella. Minha fama é tão ruim assim que você não pode acreditar na minha palavra? Pela primeira vez na vida eu estou me permitindo um envolvimento emocional com uma mulher. Você acha isso pouco? Sabe tão bem quanto eu que nunca fiz isso e se está acontecendo com você, é por que você é especial.

– Edward, antes de qualquer coisa, quero saber se você lembra-se de alguma coisa do que eu disse a você quando voltei de Londres.

– Do que exatamente?

– Não sei, pense um pouco... Não precisa responder hoje, mas tente lembrar-se de algo que eu lhe disse nos primeiros minutos de conversa!

– Err, tudo bem. Se é importante pra voc...

– É realmente muito importante!

– Vou tentar me lembrar sobre isso depois.

Depois de ter certeza que ele iria pensar no assunto à morena se aproximou e roubou um beijo rápido dele e se desculpou por ter se deixado levar pela fama de mulherengo.

– Bella, preciso ir, faltam menos de vinte minutos para meu voo.

– Vou sentir sua falta!

Ela sussurrou com uma voz chorosa, ao abraçá-lo com toda sua força e sem seu consentimento uma lágrima lhe escapou. Pegando delicadamente o rosto de porcelana entre suas mãos, ele enxugou a lágrima traiçoeira e forçou um sorriso.

– Ei, não fique assim. Um mês passa rápido, você vai ver!

Era o desejo de ambos que o tempo passasse realmente rápido. Ele não demonstrou, mas estava bastante mexido com tudo. Primeiro aqueles sentimentos estranhos, depois os beijos e por fim, a situação da partida dele.

Olhando profundamente nos olhos dela, Edward respondeu a pergunta que ela havia lhe feito antes.

– Não vou voltar pra lá e esquecer tudo o que disse a você, muito menos irei fingir que isso tudo não aconteceu e peço que não mude seu jeito encantador de ser. Quero voltar no mês que vem e te encontrar do mesmo jeito que vou deixá-la... Sorrindo e minha!

Com os olhos arregalados e a respiração presa na garganta, Isabella tentava assimilar suas palavras, mas apenas o final lhe prendia a atenção. _Minha!_ Aquela sim era uma palavra poderosa e que instantaneamente fez brotar um pequeno sorriso e um abismo de esperança. Esperança de que finalmente ele enxergasse que ela o amava e somente ela poderia lhe fazer feliz como ele merecia.

– Não é bem esse sorriso que quero, mas por hora, basta.

E pra provar que não era aquele sorriso que ele queria, tirou toda e qualquer distância dos dois e tomou-a em um beijo sôfrego, mas cheio de carinhos e promessas mudas. Quando o ar se fez necessário, os dois se afastaram aos poucos. Era visível que nenhum dos dois estava contente com a que viria. Um mês era muito tempo.

– Eu te amo, Edward.

– Eu sei, sou uma pessoa muito amável, totalmente irresistível...

Foi impossível na rir da idiotice do amigo e o som do riso dela encheu o coração dele de alegria e algo desconhecido nele.

– É esse sorriso que quero encontrar quando eu te encontrar!

– Farei o máximo para mantê-lo em meu rosto.

– Eu te amo, Bella.

Ela sabia que aquele "Eu te amo" era do seu melhor amigo e não do seu amado.

– Agora eu realmente preciso ir.

Os dois se despediram com um beijo caloroso, tão profundo que quando se afastaram estavam entorpecidos, completamente sem fôlego e com um abraço demorado os dois disseram um doloroso _até logo_.

* * *

**N/A: **Por favor, se você chegou até aqui, seja gentil e me deixe saber o que achou.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Knock Knock - Lenka

Isabella olhava a imagem refletida no enorme espelho frontal, preso a parede de fundo do closet. Um visual bem simples, apenas um vestido de renda amarelo, um cinto marrom que delineava sua cintura fina e nos pés seus _pumps_ favoritos.

Por mais que ela estivesse com medo do que faria em breve, a garota estava bastante animada. Alice tinha ligado a pouco e ficou acertado de se encontrarem em poucos minutos no restaurante de sempre.

Um sentimento estrangeiro se apossou de seu corpo e sorrindo confiante ela saiu de seu apartamento. Diferente do que estava acostumada naquele final de manhã ela decidiu que iria a pé até o destino. O restaurante ficava a algumas quadras de seu apartamento, não que fosse muito perto, mas nada que alguns minutos de caminhada não sanassem a distância.

Quando ela estava quase chegando ao restaurante, sentiu seu celular vibrar. Deveria ser Alice perguntando o porquê de sua demora. Alice era sempre Alice. Ela ainda não sabia como Jasper conseguia suportar a amiga a todo o momento, às vezes chegava a ser cansativo toda a hiperatividade da mesma.

Envergonhada com o pensamento que teve da melhor amiga, Isabella pegou o celular da bolsa e não foi possível segurar o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios ao ler o nome da pessoa que havia lhe mandado um SMS. E quando ela leu o conteúdo da mensagem não teve como evitar que o sorriso se ampliasse.

**"Swan,**

**Desculpe ter deixado você 'sozinha' com esse povo maluco...**

**Mas, tenho uma coisa a dizer... Sonhei com você. Devo dizer que no sonho você me chamava de Cullen? Foi demais!**

**Cullen."**

Ainda sorrindo ela digitou uma resposta rapidamente e enviou.

**"Cullen,**

**Você tem um mês pra pensar em um jeito de se desculpar por ter me deixado aqui 'sozinha'. E espero que tenha uma boa desculpa em mente, pois estou pensando em não perdoá-lo. Ok?**

**Por que será que senti certa malícia nesse seu "Foi demais!"? Você não tem jeito mesmo...**

**Seria loucura dizer que já sinto sua falta?**

**Swan."**

Assim que terminou de enviar a mensagem entrou no restaurante e foi diretamente para a mesa que era de costume ser reservada pelo seu grupo de amigos. Alice ainda não tinha chego. Assim que ela sentou-se na cadeira, que um dos garçons fizera à gentileza de puxar para ela, a resposta chegou.

**"Swan. Swan.**

**Acredita que imaginei você sussurrando meu nome? Ah, céus. Preferi editar algumas partes dos meus pensamentos...**

**Malícia? Eu? Você esta imaginando coisas. Sou um poço de inocência.**

**Sim, seria loucura, se o sentimento não fosse recíproco.**

**Cullen."**

Ela não pôde evitar rir um pouco alto da resposta recebida. Nesse meio tempo, um dos garçons chegara com o pedido costumeiro dela, uma deliciosa vitamina de morango ao leite com bastante gelo. Bebericou alguns goles e quase se ajoelhou no chão e agradeceu aos deuses por terem inventado algo tão bom e o mais importante, _natural_.

Voltando sua atenção novamente para o pequeno aparelho, até então esquecido na mesa, ela pensou em algo para digitar, porém nada parecia fazer sentido. Sem jeito para o que iria fazer digitou apenas:

**"Não estou atrapalhando?**

**Swan."**

Completamente absorta e encarando o aparelho em mãos, culpando-o pela demora da resposta, não percebeu uma cadeira sendo arrastada ao seu lado e uma Alice muito sorridente sentou-se.

– Hm, Bella?

Só então Isabella se deu conta da presença de sua melhor amiga, e como se tivesse sido combinado no mesmo segundo o aparelho celular começou a vibrar insistentemente, como se estivesse pedindo que a atenção fosse voltada para si, novamente.

– Desculpe, Alie, atenderei rapidinho. Só um minuto.

– Sem problemas, pode ser urgente...

– Urgente?

Atendendo aos apelos do aparelho, a morena voltou à atenção para o mesmo e mais uma vez naquele começo de tarde ela se surpreendeu. Sua mãe estava ligando! O que teria acontecido para que sua mãe lhe ligasse no seu turno de trabalho? Seria apenas saudades ou ela pressentiu que a filha precisa contar algo importante?

– Vou deixar você mais a vontade, enquanto isso, farei nossos pedidos.

– Obrigada.

Sorriu rapidamente para a amiga e logo em seguida atendeu o pequeno aparelho.

_– Bella, que saudades de você minha linda! Esta tudo bem? Quando vira para cá? Seu pai e eu temos novidades..._

– Mãe, respire.

Sua mãe suspirou do outro lado da linha, fazendo com que a pequena Swan sorrisse.

– Hm, desculpe mamãe. Estou morrendo de saudades da senhora e do papai também, é tamanha a falta que vocês me fazem...

_– Owwwn, querida! Você também nos faz muita falta._

A morena voltou à atenção para a amiga debruçada sobre o balcão, provavelmente discutindo com o gerente sobre alguma gracinha que um dos garçons lhe fizera.

– E que novidade é essa, mamãe?

_– Na verdade são mais de uma. A primeira é que seu pai e eu resolvemos que vamos fazer uma visitinha a Nova York. Esme ligou há poucos minutos e confirmamos nossa presença no almoço do próximo fim de semana..._

– Sério? Ah meu Deus!

_– Ah, assim que chegarmos iremos ao seu apartamento contar nossa outra novidade._

– Mal posso esperar. Estou louca para vê-los!

Isabella suspirou um pouco alto, o que chamou a atenção da matriarca dos Swan.

_– Algum problema?_

– Não mãe, só tenho novidades também.

_– Novidades? Hmm... Tem alguma coisa a ver com o Edward?_

– Mãe! Como à senhora sabe... _Esme_. Vocês duas são impossíveis!

Reneé gargalhou do outro lado da linha. A filha tinha razão, fora Esme que lhe contara que o filho parecia diferente e que só poderia ter sido por conta de Isabella.

_– Meu amor, preciso desligar. Tenho muito serviço a minha espera. Te vejo no final de semana! Iremos chegar aí mais tardar no sábado pela manhã._

Elas se despediram e desligaram logo em seguida. Alice se aproximou com um copo de suco em mãos e sorriu ao sentar do lado da melhor amiga.

(...)

As duas amigas tiveram um almoço regado de risadas e muita descontração. Conversaram sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Tiraram o 'atraso' das horas e horas que ficaram sem conversar. Na verdade foi quase uma semana sem muito contato. Ambas estavam bastante ocupadas nos últimos dias.

Alice estava eufórica, falava sem parar do seu namoro com Jasper e de como tinha sido a experiência ao aprofundarem o namoro. A pequena Cullen comentou o quão maravilhoso fora ultrapassar aquela fase e se entregar de corpo e alma para o jovem Hale.

Já Isabella falou sobre como estava sendo perfeito assinar seu primeiro contrato com uma gravadora, consideravelmente, famosa. Entre risinhos histéricos, falou como seu empresário era jovem, lindo e o mais importante, fiel a noiva. Por mais que ela amasse Edward, não tinha como não se encantar pela beleza de James Collins.

Após o delicioso almoço, Edward voltou a enviar mensagens a Isabella. O que a lembrou de que ainda não tinha falado nada sobre isso para a melhor amiga. Foi então que teve a ideia de chamar a mesma para ir até sua casa, pois tinha um assunto importante e que preferia contar em um lugar mais privado.

Depois disso, a pequena Swan teve que ir do restaurante até seu apartamento aguentando as perguntas de Alice. A herdeira mais nova dos Cullen tentava a todo custo arrancar pelo menos uma dica sobre o que se tratava, mas, nada parecia fazer Isabella adiantar o assunto.

Assim que ambas já estavam confortavelmente sentadas uma de frente para a outra, Alice praticamente quicava no sofá, fazendo com Isabella revirasse os olhos.

– Ande logo, Bella. O que de tão importante aconteceu, que tenha de ser dito na sua casa?

– Edward.

– Ah, isso. O que aquele idiota fez dessa vez?

– Nos beijamos...

– Ah meu Deus! Finalmente. Não acredito que aquele calhorda me escondeu isso! Vocês dois são dois egoístas! Como puderam esconder isso de mim?

– Desculpe, Alie. Mas, é tudo muito recente e não sabia se valeria a pena te contar.

– Não sabe? Isabella Swan. Você é uma... Ah, não importa. Quando foi isso?

Isabella relatou tudo. Desde o primeiro beijo que partilharam até os beijos nada inocentes que trocaram na noite passada. Alice levantou em um salto do sofá e quase pode sentir a felicidade que a amiga estava sentindo. Até por que ela sabia há quanto tempo à mesma sofria por amar seu irmão.

– Calma. É por isso que ele estava daquele jeito quando chegou ao aeroporto!

– Que jeito?

– Todo animadinho... Eca, o que vocês fizeram? Não me diz que se pegaram na sala...

Isabella gargalhou com a careta de nojo de Alice.

As horas foram passando e as duas ainda não tinham encerrado o assunto _Edward_. Alice só se deu conta do quão tarde estava quando Jasper ligou perguntando se eles poderiam jantar juntos ou se ela ficaria na casa da amiga.

Como a _Infinits_ não era aberta as segundas e quartas-feiras, a morena estaria livre para ficar em casa. Ela poderia fazer o que quisesse. Descansar, escutar uma boa música, ler, tocar um pouco de violão, rascunhar alguma letra de música, quem sabe ela poderia dedilhar algumas notas no seu antigo piano de cauda, esquecido no quarto ao lado do dela.

Aquele final de segunda-feira estava sendo completamente entediante. Após a saída de sua melhor amiga, o apartamento lhe pareceu tão vazio! E eram nessas horas que ela se arrependia de ter ido morar, consideravelmente longe de seus pais. Em certos momentos, ela podia sentir a carência e falta de afeto da sua pequena família lhe dominar.

Ela ainda não entendia porque seus pais não tinham mais filhos... Um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha seria um presente maravilhoso! Ser filha única não tinha graça, mesmo sendo mimada desde a infância (o que nunca afetou na boa educação que seus pais lhe deram), ela adorava a ideia de a família poder aumentar. Uma pena que esta nunca se concretizou, deixando Isabella bastante desapontada.

Seus pais ainda eram jovens, Reneé tinha apena 39 anos e Charlie 42, eles sempre foram muito atenciosos e carinhosos com a, até então, única herdeira dos Swan.

Isabella estava jogada em um dos sofás, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, apenas repensando em como fora boa sua infância ao lado dos pais, os finais de semana que eles passavam na casa de seus falecidos avós paternos.

A morena também sentia falta dos momentos em que passava na casa da irmã mais nova de Charlie, Sue Clearwater. Esta tinha uma pequena família, pois seu tio Harry Clearwater, morrera em um acidente de carro há pouco mais de três anos, deixando como lembrança sua maior prova de amor: Leah e Seth Clearwater.

Seth ainda era um menino, com seus 15 aninhos, mas, muito aventureiro. Ficou por várias semanas bastante afetado pela morte do pai, o que deixou Sue preocupadíssima. Ela tinha que lidar com a própria dor e a do filho. Sendo que este, depois de certo tempo, recuperou-se do baque e voltou a fazer o que amava: Entrou no time de Futebol Americano _Junior_ e seguiu os passos do pai.

A família sempre soube que ele levava jeito para a coisa, e os treinos diários que tinha com o falecido pai, lhe favoreceram. Seth se apegou ao futebol, pois foi à maneira que encontrou de sentir-se mais perto de seu pai.

Leah tinha se mudado para o Brasil, poucos meses após a morte de seu pai. Fora para lá estudar um pouco mais sobre a cultura brasileira, da qual ela se apaixonou logo que colocou seus pés naquele país. Não que os brasileiros fossem muito receptivos, em comparação com os demais povos, eles perdiam longe nesse quesito, mas depois de algum contato, ela já mudava de opinião quanto a isso.

Sempre que ligava para manter contato com Isabella, Leah, contava sobre suas peripécias de exploração ao novo território. Cada mês em um novo estado. Uma nova experiência...

Leah Clearwater tinha apenas 23 anos, mas considerava-se uma mulher bastante vivida. Já fora noiva de um londrino, mas assim que decidiu cair no mundo em suas aventuras, o cara colocou um ponto final na relação. Não que Isabella o conhecesse, ela mal sabia o nome do sujeito, na verdade, ela não sabia. Depois do rompimento do noivado, Leah nunca mais tocou no assunto, porém, todos sabiam que ela ainda nutria fortes sentimentos por certo _moreno alto, bonito e sensual_. Como ela mesma o descrevia.

Há mais de três anos, as primas e velhas amigas, se falavam apenas por telefone ou de vez em quando por webcam. O que deixava Isabella receosa era o sumiço incomum de Leah. Elas não conseguiam manter contato há dois meses e isso preocupava a pequena Swan.

Depois de vários minutos apenas divagando nas antigas lembranças, ela lembrou-se da recente conversa que teve com a mãe e ficou se perguntando qual seria a tal novidade de seus pais. Ela tinha tantas possibilidades em mente, que chegava a se perder e até sorrir consigo mesma de alguns absurdos que lhe ocorriam.

Isabella levantou do sofá e se encaminhou preguiçosamente até o banheiro. Tomou um banho relaxante e após a saída do mesmo, colocou seu pijama confortável. Quando ela estava passando pelo seu quarto, como se fosse um imã sua cama lhe atraiu, e assim que se jogou na mesma, apagou. Naquele momento ela se esqueceu de que não tinha comido desde que Alice recusara o café da tarde. Esqueceu-se também do celular que estava sobre a mesinha de centro na sala, onde o mesmo tocava incessantemente, com o nome e foto do seu futuro namorado piscando freneticamente no visor.

O dia não tinha sido agitado, mas havia lhe cansado mentalmente.

Nem mesmo ela tinha o conhecimento de estar tão cansada.

* * *

**N/A: **Por favor, se você chegou até aqui, seja gentil e me deixe saber o que achou.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

A manhã seguinte estava incrivelmente ensolarada, o que fez com que Isabella acordasse bem humorada e bastante disposta.

Ela não tinha feito nada do que planejara na noite passada, simplesmente se permitiu dormir e esquecer-se de tudo o que se passava ao seu redor. Esqueceu-se até mesmo de Edward, por alguns minutos, pois, novamente, ele fora o protagonista de seus sonhos.

Assim que a pequena Swan adentrou na cozinha, a fim de preparar algo para comer, a campainha soou. Ela ainda estava do mesmo jeito em que acordara, apenas tinha feito sua higiene pessoal e prendido o cabelo em um coque frouxo.

Novamente a campainha soara, fazendo com que Isabella bufasse e fosse lentamente até a porta, destrancou a mesma e abriu para que a pessoa do outro lado pudesse entrar.

Ela surpreendeu-se ao ver, ninguém mais ninguém menos que Jacob Black encostado na parede, ao lado da porta.

– Jacob?

Ele virou-se em direção a garota e sorriu ao vê-la vestida apenas com aquele pijama, mas o real motivo que o havia levado até lá, fez com que o sorriso se desfizesse.

– Desculpe vir sem avisar...

– Ah, sem problemas. Entre.

Concedeu passagem a ele, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Indicou o sofá para que ele pudesse sentar-se e avisou que iria trocar a roupa.

Rapidamente ela entrou em seu quarto, tirou o pijama, substituindo-o por uma blusinha soltinha, dividida com as cores: branca e rosa, um short pink e para finalizar uma sapatilha. Correu para o banheiro, penteou os cabelos, amarrou em um rabo de cavalo, lavou mais uma vez o rosto e encarou seu reflexo no espelho. Ela estava finalmente apresentável.

Voltou o mais rápido que pode para a sala, sentou-se ao lado de Jacob e esperou até que o mesmo sentiu-se a vontade de dizer qual o motivo da visita.

– Bella, não quero atrapalhar...

– Imagine, não está atrapalhando!

– Eu teria ido conversar com um amigo, se eu tivesse um. Ainda não tenho amigos aqui, apenas colegas. Mas, acredito que você possa me ajudar.

– O que esta acontecendo?

– Minha _ex_ está voltando para a Inglaterra.

Isabella encarou-o boquiaberta. Ele estava assim por causa de uma mulher? Era isso mesmo?

– Que mal há nisso?

– Eu ainda não a esqueci... Ainda amo ela! Talvez um pouco mais do que antes.

Mais uma vez, a morena a sua frente surpreendeu-se com sua revelação. Ele parecia sofrer por amá-la. Quem seria a dona do coração de Jacob Black?

– Err, por que terminaram?

– Ela mudou-se para outro país...

Nesse momento Isabella ficou indecisa se perguntava ou não o motivo da separação, pois era evidente que ele ainda a amava e era incrível a forma que ele fez menção dela. Todo apaixonado...

Jacob suspirou pesadamente e mais uma vez relembrou dos tempos em que partilhava da companhia de sua doce _ex-namorada_, ou melhor, sua _ex-noiva_. De como se conheceram, o primeiro encontro, os beijos apaixonados, o pedido de namoro, a primeira vez deles, o pedido de casamento, e por fim, o rompimento e consequentemente a viagem dela. Aquelas lembranças já tinham lhe feito chorar como uma criança, por muitas e muitas vezes.

– Como ela se chama?

Ele saiu do seu transe e encarou a pequena mulher a sua frente. Depois de alguns segundos analisando o rosto dela, reparou que algo lembrava sua _ex_... Aqueles olhos de uma cor intensa de chocolates derretidos. Eram idênticos! Por isso tinham lhe atraído tanto desde o primeiro esbarrão!

– Jacob?

– _Leah_.

Por que aquela sensação de que estava conhecendo um pouco mais sobre o passado de sua prima? De seu _ex-noivo_ maravilhoso.

– Leah? Tipo, _Leah Clearwater_?

– Co-como sabe? Você a conhece, Bella?

– Minha prima.

O herdeiro dos Black ainda encarava Isabella. Ele não estava acreditando que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Finalmente ele tinha encontrado alguém que poderia lhe dar uma informação válida sobre sua amada.

– Não pode ser... É o destino conspirando ao meu favor! Obrigado, senhor!

Isabella gargalhou alto. Então, Jacob Black era o tal _moreno alto, bonito e sensual_. Leah tinha razão. Ele era um verdadeiro pedaço de mau caminho, ou melhor, um abismo inteiro.

– Onde ela está Bella? Por favor, diga-me onde ela está!

– Calma Jacob! Ela está no Brasil.

– Brasil? O que ela foi fazer por lá? É verdade que ela está namorando? Ela vai voltar não é?

O moreno segurava aflito as mãos de Isabella, apertando-as entre as suas. Ele precisava de respostas. Não sabia se _o melhor amigo_ de Leah estava falando a verdade quando dissera tudo àquilo para ele.

– Err, não converso com ela há dias, mas confesso que ela não disse nada sobre estar voltando para a Inglaterra... Quem lhe disse isso?

– Se não me engano era... Sam Uley.

– Sam? Jake... Ele é completamente apaixonado por ela! Sempre foi. Meu Deus, ela terminou com ele para ficar contigo. Acha mesmo que ele iria dizer algo confiável a você? Nunca.

– Só diga uma coisa. Ela fala sobre mim?

– Não.

Jacob respirou fundo e tentou mascarar a decepção que tomara conta de seu rosto, mas não conseguiu disfarçar a tempo. Isabella tinha percebido.

– Ela não diz nada sobre você. Evita ao máximo falar sobre seu passado, mas todos nos sabemos que ela te ama. É como se o tempo que vocês passaram separados só serviu para intensificar esse sentimento. Há um ano ela ainda se permitia chorar por tê-lo perdido, por você nem sequer ter ido atrás dela... Confesso que tive vontade de ir atrás de você e dar umas boas palmadas. Ela não merecia isso... Vocês não mereciam um fim assim! Por que, Jacob?

Então, Jacob lembrou-se dos muitos dias em que via sua noiva chorando pelos cantos do apartamento que dividiam. Ele só queria o melhor para ela, mesmo que ela fosse para longe dele, com o intuito de fugir das lembranças do falecido pai. O homem que ela mais amava, mais confiava, mais respeitava. O verdadeiro herói de Leah Clearwater!

Se ele não a amasse tanto, não a teria deixado ir... Infelizmente, para ambos, Jacob não era egoísta o suficiente para não deixar Leah ir respirar outros ares. Tentar aplacar a dor que sentia pela enorme perda.

Só que seu ato não tinha sido compreendido por ela. A mulher ficara devastada. Chegara a acreditar que Jacob não lhe amava mais, que até pudesse estar traindo-a ou algo do tipo.

Novamente ele saíra de seus devaneios e relatou tudo, desde o início do namoro até o término do noivado. Até com os detalhes de como ficou mal ao deixar seu único amor ir embora.

Isabella ouvia atentamente o que ele tinha a dizer e finalmente pode encaixar as peças que faltava nos desabafos da prima. Ouvir os dois lados à vez ficar ainda mais encantada com o amor verdadeiro que rondava os dois.

– Se não me engano, você já flertou comigo...

– Eu queria esquecê-la. Tentei de tudo... Saí com algumas mulheres, mas nenhuma tinha o cheiro, o sorriso, o olhar... Nenhuma era ela! Até que esbarrei em você no aeroporto. Seus olhos me encantaram. São idênticos aos dela! Então, pensei que se me aproximasse de você, poderia me lembrar, pelo menos em partes, dos momentos bons que passei com ela. Seria uma forma de ter uma parte mínima dela ao meu lado.

– Ia me usar para esquecê-la e ao mesmo tempo lembrar-se dela?

– Acho que seria mais ou menos isso. Não me leve a mal, Bella. Você é linda, mas a Leah... Céus, ela é linda, perfeita, maravilhosa.

– Ah, Jake! Vocês se amam demais. Não merecem ficar separados!

– Tente conversar com ela... Descubra se ela voltara para casa. Por favor!

– Vou tentar Jake. Juro!

– Ela está namorando?

– Não! Lembro vagamente de ter me contado sobre um cara que ela ficou, mas não era nada de mais. Apenas algumas noites de distração... Desculpe, falar sobre isso contigo.

Jacob estava com uma careta retorcida de dor. Saber que sua mulher esteve nos braços de outro não lhe agradou nenhum pouco. Mas ele não tinha feito o mesmo? Não tentou esquecer ela nos braços de outras mulheres? Ambos tinham os mesmos direitos!

– Eu preciso ir. Obrigado por tudo, Bella.

Ele estava um pouco menos angustiado, mais aliviado e ciente que conseguira fazer uma amizade verdadeira. Isabella era incrível!

Os dois se despediram e cada um seguira o roteiro programado para o restante do dia.

Jacob voltara para o Pub e cuidou dos poucos detalhes que faltavam para uma das ultimas apresentações de Isabella. Seu empresário tinha fechado o contrato com a gravadora e em breve ela iria fazer shows em outros lugares.

Isabella não fez nada de importante durante o dia. Apenas ficou arrumando seu apartamento e preparando uma ficha que mandaria para uma das melhores universidades de música, recomendação de James, segundo ele, já tinha ido conversar com o reitor e coordenador do curso para o ingresso da Swan no próximo semestre.

O sol escaldante deu lugar à lua cheia, esta estava imponente no céu, não menos importante que ela, estavam as estrelas... Os enamorados aproveitavam a bela vista para trocar juras de amor. Diversas pessoas perdiam o fôlego, tamanha a intensidade daquele luar.

Isabella era uma delas.

Edward lhe fazia uma falta imensa.

Como ela o queria ao lado dela...

Ele nem sequer tinha respondido suas mensagens sobre o que ele queria falar na noite anterior... Nada!

O que teria acontecido? Falta de tempo? Muitos trabalhos e provas? Aulas extras? Celular sem bateria? Eram muitas possibilidades!

Desistindo de tentar entender o porquê do sumiço dele, Isabella separou a roupa que usaria na apresentação que aconteceria em algumas horas, e foi direto para o seu banho relaxante.

Em poucos minutos, ela iria contar ao restante dos amigos sobre ela e Edward. Isso a deixava receosa e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa. O que seus amigos diriam? A morena não fazia ideia, mas logo descobriria.

* * *

N/A: Por favor, se você chegou até aqui, seja gentil e me deixe saber o que achou.


	12. Chapter 10,5 - Bônus

**Capítulo 10.5 - #Bônus: Edward**

– Não Alice. Saiba que não achei justo você ter me obrigado a fazer isso.

Edward estava jogado no sofá, com o celular na viva-voz, sobre a mesinha de centro, em uma mão uma garrafa de cerveja e na outra o controle da televisão.

– _Você sabe muito bem que se tivesse atendido aos chamados dela iria contar a verdade... Você não sabe mentir, ainda mais pra Bella._

O ruivo bufou, mas tinha que dar o braço a torcer, sua irmã tinha toda razão. Mesmo assim, ele ainda tentou argumentar.

– Poxa, ela é sua melhor amiga. Nossa melhor amiga!

– _Ela está preocupada com o que você pode ter feito durante o dia, afinal você não era um cara muito confiável._

Alice admitiu com o tom resignado, deixando Edward ainda mais culpado.

– Eu sei, e isso me deixa péssimo. Já pensou se ela termina comigo, sem ao menos termos começado algo?

– _Ah, meu irmão! __Juro__ que pensei que iria morrer e não veria tomar jeito... Vê-lo em um __relacionamento sério__..._

– Não é bem assim, Alice. Eu e a Bells, estamos apenas nos permitindo nos conhecer um pouco mais...

A pequena Cullen sabia que, se ele estava mal, era por que ele gostava realmente de Isabella Swan.

– _Mais? Mais intimamente você quer dizer, não é?_

– Alice!

– _Pare com essa de pose de bom moço, que sei muito bem que você não é... Ou pensa que me esqueci daquelas duas vadias saindo do seu apartamento?_

Sua irmã riu alto do outro lado da linha, o que fez com que ele revirasse os olhos e entornasse a garrafa na boca, terminando de engolir o restante da cerveja.

– Ok. Eu desisto de tentar explicar.

– _Você sabe que se a machucar de alguma forma eu mesma irei castrá-lo, não é?!_

Edward respirou fundo e respondeu pausadamente.

– Alice, já disse que com a Bella é diferente... Eu _gosto_ dela!

– _Meu Deus! Que lindo Edward! Você está apaixonado!_

– É... Talvez eu esteja mesmo.

– _Edward?_

– Sim.

– _Você acabou de admitir que esteja apaixonado. Oh meu Deus!_

Sua irmã tinha demorado alguns segundos para responder e assim que o fez, o assustou, mas depois não conseguiu segurar o sorriso de contentamento com a mais nova verdade. Ele estava apaixonado.

– Não tenho motivos para negar esse sentimento, Alice. Sempre soube que ela nutria algo mais que amizade por mim... Tentei fugir, me envolvendo com várias mulheres. Criei essa fama de mulherengo, mas nada fez com que ela desistisse de mim... Inclusive aquela fuga que ela teve para Londres. Já sei que foi pra tentar me esquecer.

– _Como sabe de tudo isso?_

– Não sou cego. Apenas encaixei as peças. Ela pediu pra que eu me lembrasse do que ela me disse quando voltou de viagem e ela disse que tinha viajado por que tinha se apaixonado... Aí, eu perguntei o que tinha de errado nisso e o porquê ela tinha ido pra lá e ela disse o seguinte: "_Eu precisava desse tempo, queria ver se era isso mesmo o que eu sentia. Mas, principalmente... Por medo, não quero que ele saiba. Tenho medo da reação dele!"_ Então, juntei tudo e cheguei a essa conclusão. Estou errado?

– _Nenhum pouco. Parabéns, irmão. Você até que é espertinho!_

– Meio irônico isso, mas obrigado.

– _Ah, mudando de assunto... Deu tudo certo? Conseguiu a transferência? Você vem no final de semana, não é?_

– Deu tudo certo, transferência bem sucedida e pode confirmar minha presença no jantar... Os Swan vão também?

– _Eles vêm sim... Então, vai aproveitar e pedir a Bella em namoro?_

– Claro que sim, não vou deixar _minha mulher_ sozinha por aí, mais nenhuma semana e de quebra poderei pedir o consentimento aos pais dela.

– _Quem diria... Edward Cullen está completamente apaixonado!_

Nesse momento, Edward levantou do sofá e começou a recolher as embalagens das coisas que tinha ingerido durante o jogo de futebol e as garrafas de cerveja.

– Chega, não é baixinha.

– _Ok. Já parei... Edward, estou atrasada, nem comecei a me arrumar para ir ao pub._

Pub. Isabella. Isabella. Pub.

– Bom, vou tomar um banho relaxante e terminar de arrumar minhas malas...

– _Não se esqueça de ligar pra ela. Pelo menos pra dizer "boa noite"._

Boa noite? Ele queria dizer bem mais do que isso!

– Ligarei sim. Já sinto falta de escutar a voz dela...

– _Awwwwwn! Você fica tão fofo apaixonado, mas não estou a fim de ficar diabética._

– Como você é chata, Alice. Vá se arrumar e cuide da _minha mulher_, não deixe aquele bando de homens se aproximarem dela, principalmente o _Biers_ e o_ Black_!

Edward tinha se tornado bem possessivo.

Alice sentiu o peito inflar de puro orgulho do irmão mais velho. Finalmente ele estava tomando jeito.

– _Ui, pode deixar. Será um prazer! E você se cuide também, por que se eu souber que saiu desse apartamento..._

– Não vou sair!

– _Então, boa noite._

– Boa noite, Alice.

Os irmãos Cullen desligaram o celular e cada um foi terminar o que tinha para fazer.

Edward Cullen terminou de arrumar as coisas em seus devidos lugares e fora tomar seu banho relaxante. Ele estava completamente esgotado.

Sua irmã tinha lhe dito para não atender as chamadas ou responder as mensagens de Isabella, pois se ele o fizesse não poderia mentir, caso ela perguntasse o que ele estava fazendo e isso, definitivamente, atrapalharia sua surpresa.

Ele tinha andado o dia todo atrás de todos os detalhes que antecederiam a surpresa que faria para sua futura namorada. Não tinha mais o porquê de ele continuar morando e estudando na Califórnia, se tudo o que ele queria estava em sua cidade natal.

Edward tinha planos para o final de semana, afinal, ele tinha planos para todos os finais de semana. Sua transferência para a Universidade de Colúmbia, (_Colúmbia University in the City of New York_) uma universidade privada localizada em pleno coração de Manhattan. É membro da Ivy League (associação e conferência desportiva da NCAA de tão somente oito universidades privadas do nordeste dos Estados Unidos), estava concluída.

Assim, ele poderia ficar mais tempo perto de Isabella.

* * *

**N/A:** Por favor, se você chegou até aqui, seja gentil e me deixe saber o que achou.


	13. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Apenas mais uma última verificada no espelho e Isabella estava pronta. O look era composto por um vestido rodado, mais conhecido pela forma de _Cupcake_, design sem alças, com busto acolchoado para total apoio, flores tridimensionais construídos a partir de tecido _crepe scalloped_ cobrindo ambos os lados do vestido, flor-aparado, cinto e uma saia-line para terminar. Nos pés, seus sapatos de plataforma, todo revestido em camurça cor nude e para finalizar, uma maquiagem bem leve, somente para realçar os traços do rosto de porcelana da morena e borifou algumas gotas de seu perfume favorito.

A morena saiu do closet, arrumou algumas coisas que estavam fora do lugar, pegou sua _clutch_, colocou o celular, dinheiro e outras coisinhas que se faziam necessárias em uma bolsa feminina.

Ela rapidamente fechou o apartamento e pegou um taxí para levá-la até o pub.

.

Depois de mais uma exaustiva apresentação, Isabella estava sentada ao lado de seus amigos, seu empresário e a noiva do mesmo. Era a única solteira no meio deles e aquele clima de romance no ar, estava deixando-a enjoada.

Todos na mesa já estavam impacientes para saber o que ela tinha pra falar, mas a morena mudou totalmente de ideia, devido a falta de contato com certo ruivo. Ela estava realmente pensando na possibilidade de ele ter dito e feito tudo o que fez, apenas para brincar com seus sentimentos e depos ir embora e voltar com sua fama de garanhão.

Isabella levantou da mesa de repente, o que chamou a atenção de todos, principalmente de Alice, que estava a muito estudando as reações da amiga.

– Onde vai, Bella?

– Vou dar uma circulada, Alice. Deixar vocês se curtirem...

– Ei Bella, já vai?

A morena nem tinha percebido a aproximação de Jacob, e quando se virou para vê-lo, sorriu ao lembrar-se de uma das mensagens que tinha recebido um pouco antes de sair de casa.

– Não, estava indo atrás de você.

– Hmmmm, quem diria você em Bellinha... Pegando o Black!

Emmett explodiu em uma gargalhada com o próprio comentário, mas foi parado por um chute em sua canela e uma fuzilada de Alice.

– Mas, Bella, o que vocês vão fazer?

– Sei lá, Alice. Vou curtir a noite também. Cansei de esperar por algo que nunca vai acontecer, só cansei. Vamos, Jake?

A pequena Cullen ficou de pé e realmente ia contar a verdade sobre o _sumiço_ do seu irmão, mas Isabella não lhe deu tempo para isso, pegou no braço esquerdo de Jacob e saiu arrastando-o para longe da mesa dos amigos.

Infelizmente, ainda não tinha dado tempo o suficiente para as melhores amigas discutirem o assunto Black. Por isso, a filha caçula dos Cullen estava tão receosa com o que poderia acontecer com Isabella... Ela sabia que a amiga sabia se cuidar e que ela não faria nada que pudesse abalar o que tinha com Edward, mas também não tinha como afirmar que tinha algo com ele. Não tinham passado de alguns amassos...

Alice se perguntava: _Por que Isabella tinha que ser tão turrona?_ Só que dois segundos depois ela lembrou-se de que ela não tinha como adivinhar o que Edward fazia no campus, muito menos com quem ele estava.

Ela não tinha como ter certeza do que se passava na cabeça de Bella, pois nunca viu ela tão decidida e essa dúvida estava lhe frustrando. Edward iria ficar furioso quando soubesse que ela saiu com Jacob Black.

Rapidamente ela digitou uma mensagem para o irmão se situar das coisas e mandou que ele ligasse imediatamente para Isabella, ou ela poderia fazer algo que depois não teria mais volta.

Nem três minutos a resposta chegou e pela resposta ela sabia que o irmão iria lhe xingar muito por não ter cumprido sua palavra de manter Isabella longe do Black.

.

Isabella estava sentada ao lado de Jacob, na mesa mais afastada dos amigos. Mas, estava mais concentrada em seu celular do que no que Jacob contava. Percebendo que ela estava aérea e tudo o que dizia, ele passou a estudá-la minuciosamente, tentando entender o porquê de ela não atender logo o celular.

– Bells?

Escutar seu nome pareceu tirar-lhe do transe e voltar sua atenção para seu mais novo amigo.

– Desculpe, Jake... O que estava dizendo?

– Por que não atende?

– Eu... Não posso fazer isso.

– Hm, e por que não?

A morena suspirou e olhou para a mesa que estavam seus amigos, rapidamente seus olhos voltaram para o pequeno aparelho nas mãos de Alice e no mesmo instante os olhos das duas se conectaram. Só então, a ficha caiu. Edward estava ligando porque a irmã tinha lhe avisado.

Sem desviar o olhar de Alice, ela respondeu a pergunta de Jacob.

– Ele só está me ligando, porque a irmã dele avisou que estou aqui com você...

– Isso é bom, demonstra que ele esta com ciúmes.

A morena virou-se indiferente para o herdeiro dos Black e riu da sandice dele.

– Ciúmes? Nunca. O Cullen jamais sentiria ciúmes de mim!

– Talvez, seja verdade... Pelo menos atenda e veja o que ele quer...

O celular, até então esquecido na mesa, voltou a vibrar, mas dessa vez era para avisar que tinha chego uma mensagem.

Isabella pegou o mesmo e abriu a mensagem, bufando de raiva logo após lê-la.

– Não foi por querer. Que cara de pau!

– O que foi?

Ela não respondeu, apenas virou o aparelho para que ele mesmo lesse.

**"Bella,**

**Atenda esse celular, preciso falar contigo...**

**Desculpe se não respondi suas mensagens, nem suas ligações. Eu estava ocupado, não foi por querer.**

**Estou pedindo, por favor!**

**Edward."**

– Ele pode estar falando a verdade, Bells.

– A sim, e só lembrou de me avisar agora? Coincidência, não? Poupe-me!

– Ei, calma.

– Estou calma, calma até demais. Já estava na cara que ele faria isso, eu fui idiota demais de acreditar nele...

Jacob percebeu que a qualquer minuto ela iria desabar em lágrimas e ele não queria que ninguém a visse nesse momento de fraqueza. Ele sabia que a irmã do Cullen iria avisá-lo assim que Isabella saísse acompanhada dele do Pub, mas não estava nem aí. Ele só queria devolver o ombro amigo que teve quando foi atrás dela e contou sobre Leah...

– Bells, vem, vou levá-la pra casa.

Não foi preciso responder, os dois sairam abraçados do Pub. Aos olhos dos dois era apenas um abraço inocente de amigos, mas aos olhos dos outros, era um abraço de companheiros, aos mais desconhecidos de namorados.

Como previsto, Alice pegou o celular e se afastou da mesa. Relatou o que tinha visto e deixou Edward ainda mais furioso. Tudo por culpa de um maldito plano! Ele não ia perder a mulher que tinha lhe mudado. Não mesmo.

.

O celular de Isabella tocava pela vigésima vez.

Ela não aguentava mais aquilo, então, simplesmente saiu da sala e foi para o banheiro. Jacob tinha recomendado um banho quente, para deixá-la relaxada. A morena já tinha chorado feito um bebê, nos ombros largos dele e o mesmo ficou lá, apenas afagando os cabelos dela e sussurando palavras doces.

Jacob tomou uma decisão e mesmo sabendo que Isabella não iria concordar, pegou o aparelho de cima da mesinha de centro e atendeu.

– _Bella, finalmente... Por favor, me desculpe! Eu..._

– Ela está no banho, Cullen.

– _Como é que é? Eu mato você se encostou um dedo na minha mulher!_

Jacob não pode deixar de rir das palavras dele. Ele podia estar errado, mas sentiu o ciúme e toda a raiva presente naquela ameaça.

– Sua mulher? Não foi isso que eu vi, ela estava completamente sozinha...

– _Seu bastardo! Eu vou acabar com você..._

– O que está fazendo, Jake?

Ele não pode terminar a frase, pois ouviu a voz dela do outro lado. Era impressão sua ou a voz dela estava diferente? Mais chorosa, talvez.

– _Jake? Que porra é essa?! Deixe-me falar com ela Black._

Até mesmo a morena pode escutar os gritos dele na linha e ela simplesmente negou com a cabeça, quando Jacob estendeu o aparelho para ela.

– Sinto muito, Cullen, mas ela não quer falar contigo.

– _Como é? Passe esse celular pra ela! Eu quero falar com a minha mulh..._

E ele mais uma vez foi interrompido, mas desta vez, porque Isabella tomou o aparelho da mão de Jacob e desligou a ligação.

– Desculpe por ter feito isso... Eu só achei que ele iria parar de ligar.

Mas, ele nem terminou de falar e o aparelho voltou a tocar insistentemente.

– Pelo visto não deu certo, Jake.

Por mais que ela quisesse ficar chateada com o que Jacob tinha acabado de fazer, ela não conseguia. Tinha realmente sido melhor, pelo menos assim, Edward lhe daria mais valor. Nem que os dois não tivessem mais nenhum contato físico, ele iria se lembrar desse dia.

.

Edward estava realmente furioso.

Como tudo pode fugir tão rápido do seu controle?

Depois de saber que Jacob Black estava no apartamento de Isabella à fúria tomou conta de todo seu ser e tudo o que ele mais queria era voltar para Nova York e acabar com a vida do Black.

Maldito bastardo!

Ele estava enlouquecendo de tanto que pensava na possibilidade de Isabella estar se entregando aos encantos de Jacob. Ela não podia!

Mais uma vez naquela madrugada, ele ligou para a irmã e gritou horrores para ela.

Alice ficara péssima, culpada com tudo o que causou.

Não tinha como não pensar que realmente tudo o que estava acontecendo era por sua culpa... Mas, ela daria um jeito em tudo aquilo, ou ela não se chamava Marie Alice Cullen!

* * *

**N/A:** Por favor, se você chegou até aqui, seja gentil e me deixe saber o que achou.


	14. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

O decorrer da semana foi infinitamente lento e tortuoso, mas enfim, a tão esperada sexta-feira tinha chego. O tempo nublado fazia com que a sensação de depressão e nostalgia aumentasse ainda mais no apartamento de Isabella.

A morena tinha ficado bastante abalada com o que tinha acontecido naquele maldito dia, que chegou a ser dispensada do trabalho no restante da semana e até esqueceu-se de avisar Jacob sobre a mensagem que recebera de sua prima. Leah estava a caminho de Londres e depois de matar a saudade de sua família, iria até Nova Iorque visitar a pequena Swan.

É claro que, nesse meio tempo, Edward não deixou de ligar, muito menos de enviar torpedos e essa atitude já estava deixando à morena ainda mais irritada e confusa. _Para que tanta insistência?_ E como se não fosse o bastante, no dia seguinte do ocorrido, Alice veio tentar lhe explicar o que tinha acontecido, mas Isabella estava com tanta raiva que nem ao menos se dispôs a ouvir e mandou-a embora.

Ah, ainda tinha Jacob e o restante dos amigos, que iam até o apartamento da morena, atrás de explicações e de ampará-la.

Como Alice se deu conta de que tudo já tinha ido por água abaixo e que ela só tinha atrapalhado o futuro casal, apenas ligou para o irmão e mais uma vez se desculpou, prometendo nunca mais se intrometer em nada na relação deles. Isso é, se eles chegassem a ter uma relação.

Edward estava cada dia mais culpado por ter se deixado levar pelo plano da irmã, mas não podia deixar que a mesma carregasse sozinha a culpa. Afinal, ele aceitou levar em diante o plano mirabolante dela e deu no que deu. Mas, o que lhe deixava pior era lembrar de que em poucos minutos estaria batendo na porta do apartamento dela e não conseguia imaginar uma reação boa de Isabella.

O ruivo não achou uma decisão muito sensata chegar de mãos abanando, então, passou em uma chocolateria, comprou várias barras de chocolates de diferentes sabores e recheios, e antes mesmo de passar na casa dos seus pais e deixar suas malas, encaminhou-se para um dos momentos mais temerosos de todos os seus vinte e um anos.

Assim, que ele estava próximo ao prédio, mandou mais um torpedo pedindo desculpas e se podiam conversar. Mas, para sua surpresa ela não enviou uma resposta e sim ligou. A surpresa foi tamanha que ele nem esperou terminar o primeiro toque e já atendeu.

– Bel...

– _O que quer afinal, Cullen? Já não conseguiu o que queria? Parabéns, você realmente conseguiu acabar com a minha fantasia de um dia acreditar que você mudaria... Você... Você tem noção do que é cair na real de que não passei de um brinquedinho na sua mão? Tem noção, Cullen?!_

Ela parou de falar e respirou fundo. Sua voz estava rouca por conta do choro e aquilo deixou Edward ainda pior, mas ele não desistiu, entrou no prédio e chamou o elevador.

– Eu...

– _É claro que você não tem! Até pudera não é?! Você ter noção do que fez... Só irá descobrir o que é isso, quando alguém fizer você provar do seu próprio veneno. Mas, não se preocupe. Não vou mais agir como uma idiota apaixonada. Chega. Cansei!_

No momento em que ela pronunciou a palavra "Cansei" e desligou o aparelho, Edward tocou a campainha. Então ele pode ouvir algo se quebrando no interior do apartamento e ela gritando algo parecido com: "_Mentiroso! Idiota! Ordinário! Eu odeio você, Edward Cullen! Odeio!"._

Ao ouvir isso, Edward pensou em sair correndo e deixar as coisas esfriarem. Talvez, quando ela estivesse mais calma, mas ele não podia fugir. Não depois de descobrir que aquela que lhe xingava agora, poderia lhe dizer o "_Eu te amo_" mais sincero e que essa mesma pessoa, seria a única que poderia fazê-lo verdadeiramente feliz. E se o preço para tudo isso, fosse que ele ter de encarar a fúria dela, ele o faria!

Demorou um pouco mais de dois minutos até que a porta fosse aberta, mas não ficou assim por muito tempo. Foi só Isabella ver quem estava do lado de fora que sua fúria voltou a lhe consumir e enxergar tudo vermelho.

Prevendo a reação dela, Edward entrou a tempo de a porta bater com força no batente, ele realmente assustou-se com essa atitude dela. Ela parecia muito furiosa!

– Bella...

– Cale essa maldita boca! Não quero ouvir nada do que saia dessa sua boca imunda.

Edward arregalou os olhos com as palavras dela. Nunca tinha visto Isabella tão raivosa, ele sabia que teria muito trabalho para acalmá-la e depois, convencê-la a ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer...

(...)

Os minutos pareciam se arrastar... Isabella tinha gritado, xingado, chorado e por fim encontrava-se sentada sobre as pernas e com o rosto entre as mãos, no chão, próximo ao sofá, recuperando-se da crise de choro.

Edward olhava tudo aquilo aterrorizado, e no momento o melhor a se fazer seria apenas esperar com que ela se acalmasse. Doía vê-la sofrer e não poder fazer nada, mas ela também não parecia querer sua ajuda, pois sempre que o mesmo tentava se aproximar ou falar algo, tudo recomeça.

_Senhor, o que eu faço? Ajude-me, por favor!_

Era o que ele pedia desde que viu Isabella naquele estado. Como se fosse por uma força maior, talvez um sinal divino, ele foi atraído até o lado de Isabella e finalmente pode tocá-la. Envolveu o corpo pequeno e trêmulo em seus braços, abraçou-a fortemente e afagou carinhosa e lentamente os cabelos dela.

– Bella, minha princesa, não foi por querer. Eu juro!

Edward sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela e não foi despercebido o arrepio que se passou no corpo da mesma. A saudade estava presente e tudo o que os dois mais queriam era esquecer o que tinha acontecendo de lado e apenas curtir a presença um do outro. Mas, eles não podiam. Não tinha como começar um relacionamento com esse tipo de _problema_.

– Sua irmã não devia ter feito isso comigo...

– Ela não fez por mal, só tentou ajudar.

– De boas intenções o inferno está cheio, Edward.

A morena levantou o rosto e pela primeira vez pode ver a sinceridade no olhar do ruivo e ele a mágoa nos dela.

– Tem razão, não devia ter aceitado essa ideia maluca dela. Ainda mais sabendo que você poderia reagir assim e que iria pensar besteiras...

– Não tenho culpa da sua fama de garanhão!

Edward sorriu com o biquinho que ela fez no final da frase e depois ficou sério.

– Você está muito chateada com ela?

Isabella respirou fundo e deu enorme mordida na segunda barra de chocolate que Edward lhe entregava, instantaneamente, ela relaxou nos braços dele, o mesmo acariciava suas seus braços e a prendia em um abraço. O cheiro que emanava da pele e dos cabelos dela fazia com que ele sentisse uma necessidade de tê-la pra sempre em seus braços.

– Esse tempo em que fiquei meio isolada serviu pra pensar um pouco... Cheguei à conclusão que não nos conhecemos tão bem quanto eu imaginava. Afinal, em que mundo ela acha que esse tipo de coisa iria ajudar nos dois? Ela ia gostar se ela estivesse no meu lugar, o Jasper no seu e eu no dela? É bem provável que não!

Edward suspirou assentindo, ela tinha razão. Alice tinha realmente viajado com essa ideia. Mas, meio segundo depois o assunto Jacob Black se fez bem presente em sua memória.

– Bella?

– Hmmmm...

Ela apenas resmungou com a boca cheia de chocolate. Edward quase riu da serenidade que o chocolate transpassava para as mulheres, ele realmente não entendia o que elas viam em uma simples barra, porém pensou que poderia ser a mesma sensação que sentia quando entrava em uma churrascaria e apreciava aquela maravilha.

Resumindo mulheres poderiam viver sem homens, mas sem chocolate, nunca!

Voltou o foco ao que ia perguntar e tentar não transparecer o ciúme e a raiva ao pronunciar o nome dele.

– O que o Black estava fazendo aqui, naquela noite?

– Bom, ele veio aqui retribuir um favor...

– Que tipo de favor, Isabella?

Edward enrijeceu visivelmente o corpo e praticamente rosnou a pergunta. A morena continuou degustando seu chocolate, tal ato deixou Edward ainda mais receoso com o que poderia ouvir de resposta.

– Ah, ele veio emprestar um ombro amigo. Nada demais, Edward.

O ruivo relaxou e soltou uma respiração profunda, que ele nem se quer tinha notado que tinha prendido. A morena virou de frente pra ele e riu da carranca aliviada dele, mas esta modificou conforme ele encarava os lábios sujos de chocolate de Isabella.

– Devo confessar que não sou um desses maníacos por chocolate, mas seus lábios estão tão tentadores que eu poderia beijá-los pelo resto dos meus dias.

Ele ia falando e acariciando o rosto de porcelana dela, conforme ia se aproximando a sensação de que aquilo era a coisa mais certa a se fazer. Ambos estarem nos braços um do outro, para todo o sempre.

Hipnotizados. Eles estavam em um estado de torpor, ansiando por aquele beijo, como se ele pudesse apagar tudo o que tinha passado e focar no que pudesse acontecer dali em diante.

Infelizmente, o beijo não se concretizou. Isabella ainda estava insegura sobre a _relação_ deles.

– O que foi?

Edward viu a morena levantar e sentar-se no sofá, de frente para ele.

– Eu... Acho que tudo isso aconteceu por termos ido muito depressa com _isso_ que estamos tentando ter. Só penso que devemos ir com calma, ver se é o que queremos, ou melhor, o que você quer...

– Eu quero isso, Bella!

– Como eu ia dizendo, tudo pode ser muito novo, até pra mim e ideia de poder me fazer sofrer novamente...

– Eu nunca faria você sofrer propositalmente!

– Eu sei, só...

– Tudo bem, entendi. Vamos com calma.

– Isso! Com calma.

Isabella sorriu e estava mesmo feliz e mais leve por terem se entendido. Edward tinha compreendido completamente o que ela queria dizer e quem sabe dessa vez eles podiam evitar qualquer tipo de sofrimento e intromissões indesejáveis.

Os dois ficaram de pé e trocaram um abraço apertado, sanando assim, um pouco da saudade que sentiam um do outro.

Depois de um tempo apenas abraçados em silêncio, começaram a contar o que fizeram durante o tempo afastado, contaram as novidades. Edward sobre a transferência de universidade e curso, Isabella sobre a vinda de seus pais e uma futura visita de uma prima muito querida, deixando de lado o fato de ela ser ex-noiva do Jacob. Afinal, ainda era um assunto que apenas ela sabia e ela não queria fazer o que Alice tinha feito... Como diz o ditado: "_Em briga de marido e mulher, não se mete a colher_".

Enfim, o dia passou tão rápido que eles só se deram conta, quando Esme ligou intimando o filho a ir para casa, pois ela estava morrendo de saudades de seu _bebê_. Bella riu da careta que ele fez quando sua mãe se referiu assim dele.

Rapidamente eles se despediram e combinaram que se veriam no dia seguinte, logo pela manhã. Isto é, se os pais da pequena Swan, já não chegarem até o horário combinado. Caso isso acontecesse, seria apenas no jantar na casa dos Cullen.

Ah, seria neste jantar que ela ficaria cara a cara com Alice. Depois de tanto evitá-la, elas iriam se confrontar, durante um bom tempo, até que finalmente Isabella cedesse para que Alice pudesse explicar o que se passava na cabeça dela.

_"Depois de um tempo, aprendi que algumas verdades por mais importantes que pareçam, podem muito bem ser deixadas de lado. O certo não é dizer tudo, só o necessário pra manter as coisas aonde elas deveriam ficar."_ – Autor Desconhecido.

* * *

**N/A:** Por favor, se você chegou até aqui, seja gentil e me deixe saber o que achou.


	15. Chapter 13 - Parte I

**Capítulo 13 - Parte I**

A madrugada de sexta para sábado passou extremamente rápida para Isabella. A morena cochilou durante boa parte do tempo em que ficou esperando a campainha de seu apartamento soar e finalmente seus pais chegarem a seu humilde e no momento, harmonioso, lar.

No momento em que a porta foi aberta, a pequena Swan correu para os braços de seus pais. Tal ato fez com que Charlie se lembrasse da época em que ela era apenas uma garotinha, tão doce quanto agora, mas, que num passado um tanto distante, ele podia pegá-la no colo e passar horas e mais horas conversando sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, sem se preocupar com os compromissos e o principal: à distância.

– Pai... Mãe! Que saudade de vocês!

Isabella abraçou com tanta força seus pais e sentiu-se tão bem! Tão forte... Renovada! A presença de seus pais era a volta de seu alicerce. Ela finalmente sentia-se em casa!

– Nos também, princesa.

Charlie admirava sua filha com tanto orgulho que temia não caber tal sentimento no peito. Isabella era a prova de que valera a pena lutar para que pudesse dar a melhor educação, realizar todos os sonhos daquela sua menininha adorável. Só que a Isabella que ele via agora, era uma mulher. Uma linda mulher.

Já Renée, assim que viu sua filha percebeu que tinha algo diferente em seu olhar. Ela aparentava estar cansada, mas como mãe, elas tinham uma ligação mais forte. Seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que tinha algo incomodando sua menina.

Os três logo adentraram no pequeno, mas bem aconchegante apartamento da pequena Swan. Não demorou muito para que os membros da família fossem descansar, pois o decorrer de sábado seria muito proveitoso.

Durante a manhã, Isabella levou seus pais para conhecer lugares novos e até então, nunca explorados por Renée e seu marido. Eles passaram horas conversando, tirando fotos juntos, separados, só o casal, rindo, fazendo caretas, literalmente se divertindo em família.

– Isso... Agora deem um beijo. Awwwwwn, vocês estão lindos! – Isabella estava emocionada em poder registrar milhares fotos de seus pais juntos e extremamente felizes.

Após descobrir diversos pontos turísticos desconhecidos, a herdeira do Swan levou seus pais para almoçar no mesmo restaurante que costumava se encontrar com seus amigos. A comida era realmente muito boa e Renée adorou poder conversar e pedir alguns segredos - para incorporar em sua culinária - do cozinheiro chefe do restaurante.

No decorrer da tarde, os três retornaram ao apartamento, pois o Sr. e Sra. Swan ainda estavam um pouco cansados da viagem. Enquanto seus pais descansavam, Isabella ligou para Edward e combinaram de sair para dar uma volta pelo parque.

.

Teenage Dream - Katy Perry

– Não faça isso... Edward, não!

Entre gargalhadas e resmungos, Isabella empurrava o ruivo de perto dela em busca de se proteger de uma nova sessão de cócegas. Edward simplesmente não conseguia manter suas mãos longe dela!

Ele poderia jurar que sentia uma força maior atraindo suas mãos para o corpo da morena e ele não estava nem um pouco incomodado com isso, pelo contrário, estava totalmente satisfeito por poder tocá-la e não sentir resistência alguma da linda moça à sua frente.

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on,_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong,_

_I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down,_

_Before you met me I was allright but_

_Things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life,_

_now every february you'll be my valentine, valentine._

A morena estava completamente deslumbrante naquela tarde. Ela tinha um brilho contagiante em seu olhar, o som de sua risada lhe deixava com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Edward não se lembrava de qual fora a última vez em que tinha visto Isabella Swan tão linda, sorridente, apaixonante... Como naquela tarde!

O ruivo se deixou ser afastado, sentou sobre suas pernas e ficou admirando a pequena Swan. Ela estava com as bochechas coradas - devido à recente crise de riso e esforço para afastá-lo - e o olhava com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die,_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage dream._

Rapidamente a morena levantou do gramado extremamente verde e pôs-se a correr entre as árvores. O primogênito da família Cullen demorou alguns segundos para entender qual era a intenção de Isabella, mas assim que se deu conta de que teria que pegá-la, levantou-se e correu ao encontro de sua pequena.

– Bella, você vai se arrepender por estar correndo de mim.

– Nem em seus sonhos, Cullen!

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever, look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me,_

_Just one touch now baby I believe_

_This is real so take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

A morena nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para trás. Ela sabia que qualquer deslize que cometesse, Edward lhe pegaria e não queria acabar tão cedo com aquele momento deles.

Os dois esqueceram completamente de onde estavam.

Esqueceram-se das pessoas que passavam e paravam somente para ver a cena se desenrolar.

Uns olhavam e pensavam o quão fofo os dois eram juntos. Outros, bem poucos pra ser mais exato, simplesmente os achavam dois bobos que não tinham o que fazer e ficavam correndo no meio de um parque movimentado.

_We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete._

No momento em que Isabella se escondeu atrás de uma enorme árvore, em busca de fôlego. Edward apareceu na sua frente, colocou um braço de cada lado de sua cabeça e encarou-a com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

– Eu disse que se arrependeria, Swan.

E sem nem ao menos esperar uma resposta, Edward colou seus lábios nos dela.

_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die,_

_You and I, we'll be young forever._

_You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage dream._

Inconscientemente as mãos de Isabella foram parar dentre os muitos fios de cabelo do ruivo, puxando-o para mais perto, o que foi prontamente feito por Edward. O Cullen zerou qualquer distância existente entre seu corpo e o da linda morena em seus braços.

Edward desceu suas mãos e prendeu-as ao redor do delicado corpo de Isabella, afagando sua coluna e só então aprofundando o beijo que tanto desejou dar-lhe na noite anterior.

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever, look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me,_

_Just one touch now baby I believe_

_This is real so take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'm get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans,_

O beijo era doce, calmo, cheio de sentimentos.

Em cada entrelaçar de língua, era como se eles dissessem o quanto se amavam e o quão louco era aquela ideia de ficarem se restringindo a irem com calma.

Eles queriam estar juntos e eles ficariam, pois ambos estavam dispostos a lutar para que a relação deles desse certo!

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever, look back_

Nenhum dos dois queria interromper aquele beijo cheio de significados.

Ambos tinham medo de que ao abrir os olhos, e perceber que tudo não passava de uma mera ilusão e que aquele momento tão perfeito, tão completamente adolescente, não tivesse acontecido.

_My heart stops when you look at me,_

_Just one touch now baby I believe_

_This is real so take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Lentamente o beijo fora cessado com alguns selinhos.

Antes mesmo que eles pudessem abrir os olhos e finalmente se olhar, a pequena multidão que assistia toda aquela cena explodiu em palmas, assovios, gritos entusiasmados, entre outras coisas.

Os dois olharam assustados, ou melhor, surpresos ao redor e sorriram um pouco envergonhados, tamanha a atenção que aquele ato adolescente e até mesmo infantil de um correr atrás do outro...

A morena escondeu o rosto no peito largo de Edward e o mesmo só pode sorrir ainda mais com a atitude de sua pequena. Ele deu um aceno rápido para as pessoas, agradeceu ainda um pouco envergonhado e saiu rebocando Isabella de perto de todas aquelas pessoas.

.

Edward e Isabella não conseguiam parar de sorrir.

Os dois andavam abraçadinhos e, vez ou outra trocavam alguns beijos e carícias inocentes.

Isabella ainda fitava o pequeno papel colorido em mãos, na verdade, era uma foto que uma mulher muito sorridente lhe entregara quando ela e Edward estavam se afastando da multidão. A mulher tinha tirado algumas fotos deles e entregou uma que ela julgava ser a que mais combinava com o momento.

Na foto, a morena estava com o rosto escondido no peito de Edward e o mesmo sorria olhando para sua pequena. Essa era a primeira foto que eles tiraram depois que decidiram que seriam bem mais que amigos. Uma foto muito especial. Memorável!

Quando chegaram a frente ao prédio que Isabella residia, já se passava das 18h, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar com o fato.

Eles estavam radiantes por terem se entendido.

Despediram-se rapidamente, Isabella subiu para o apartamento e Edward foi para sua casa tomar um banho relaxante para esperar sua princesa e depois fazer o pedido de namoro.

Dane-se quem achava que eles estavam sendo precipitados. Eles se amavam, se queriam, e ninguém seria louco de impedí-los de ficar juntos!

* * *

**N/A:** Por favor, se você chegou até aqui, seja gentil e me deixe saber o que achou.


	16. Chapter 13 - Parte II

**Capítulo 13 – Parte II**

Renée e Charlie encontravam-se na sala do pequeno apartamento, sentados de frente para a televisão. Enquanto o Sr. Swan assistia um jogo de futebol, sua esposa buscava atualizar-se sobre as noticias diárias de sua cidade. Eles esperavam Isabella terminar de se arrumar e ambos já estavam devidamente bem vestidos. Charlie estava um charme. Os cabelos penteados para trás lhe dava um ar mais intelectual, seu _look_ era composto de: uma calça social cor preta, uma camisa azul marinho de manga longa e para finalizar, sapatos italianos também na cor preta. Já Renée, seus cabelos estavam soltos ao natural, sua maquilagem era bem leve. O _look_ era bem básico: um belo vestido azul escuro - que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos, nada muito ousado - e um _pump_ na cor preta.

No quarto de Isabella, a morena encontrava-se em uma indecisão enorme: Não tinha a mínima ideia de que roupa usar naquele jantar... Em sua cama, várias roupas estavam espalhadas. Depois da vigésima troca de roupas, ela pegou a primeira peço que tocou de dentro do closet e sorriu ao se olhar no espelho. Aquele macaquinho estava lhe fazendo sentir maravilhosamente bem vestida! Mesmo que boa parte de suas pernas estivessem nuas e parte dos braços encobertos pelo tecido milimetricamente sincronizado com retângulos nas cores preta e branca. Os cabelos estavam soltos, totalmente natural. A maquilagem que ela escolheu lhe deixou com um ar extremamente sexy, os olhos delineados em formato de gatinho, destacando seus olhos e na boca um batom nude. Para finalizar o _look_, um altíssimo _Carvela Kurt Geiger_ na cor branco. Isabella estava simplesmente, perfeita!

Assim que a morena saiu do quarto e anunciou que estava pronta, os três saíram do apartamento e rumaram para a casa dos Cullen. O trajeto fora rápido. A família Swan interagia como o motorista do taxi e para a surpresa do mesmo, lá estava à passageira que ele já teve a oportunidade de leva-la para outros lugares. Sem nenhum motivo concreto, o taxista gostava dela. Ela lembrava muito sua filha mais nova, não fisicamente, mas pelo pouco que pode conviver com ela, soube que ela era uma pessoa boa. A morena estava meio alheia à avaliação que o motorista lhe fazia. Ela não se lembrava dele. Também pudera, das duas ultimas vezes em que adentrou naquele taxi, ela estava totalmente fora de si e nem se preocupou em reparar o homem.

Menos de trinta minutos depois de adentrarem no taxi, os Swan deixavam uma bela gorjeta para o motorista e agradeciam a simpatia do mesmo. Era raro encontrar taxistas tão gentil e simpático como aquele jovem senhor.

Charlie mal tocou a campainha e logo Carlisle já abria a porta os convidavam para entrar. Fora impossível para a pequena Swan não observar o quão elegante estava seu futuro sogro. Exatamente como seu pai, o Sr. Cullen trajava uma calça social preta e uma camisa na cor branca. Eles se cumprimentaram rapidamente e logo estavam sentados na enorme sala de visitas.

Emmett e Rosalie foram os próximos a aparecer. Os dois estavam parecendo modelos de algum catálogo de revista famosa. O primeiro estava vestido com calça jeans e camisa polo escuro, já sua namorada, usava um vestido azul escuro de renda e com alguns babados nas mangas e abaixo da cintura. Ela usava saltos altos, o que fazia com que ela ficasse na mesma altura do namorado.

Esme apareceu em seguida, desculpando-se por ter demorado. A Sra. Cullen estava elegantíssima, o vestido que ela usava era um pouco decotado, mas o corpo dela era tão bem cuidado que não parecia ruim a ideia de mostrar suas formas. Assim que ela entrou no recinto, seu marido admirou-a, não com desejo, mas com devoção. Era tão lindo ver o amor transbordando no olhar de ambos.

Só faltam no recinto, Edward, Alice e Jasper. Os que já estavam presentes conversavam animadamente. Esme e Renée conversavam entusiasmadas sobre suas profissões, sobre a vida, os filhos e muitas outras coisas. Já seus maridos, conversavam sobre jogos e trabalho. Os jovens conversavam sobre a próxima estreia no cinema, livros... E quando Emmett entrou na conversa sobre jogos, as meninas começaram a fazer comentários sobre a vida alheia.

Alice e Jasper entraram na sala depois de uns quinze minutos. Os dois tinham a fisionomia não muito contente, principalmente Alice, ela parecia apreensiva. Jasper abraçava a namorada pela cintura. O loiro vestia uma calça jeans clara e uma camisa polo verde musgo, que combinava perfeitamente com o vestido que Alice usava. A caçula dos Cullen tinha passado uma maquilagem bem leve nos olhos e um batom rosa escuro nos lábios. Na cintura, ela possuía um cinto dourado com verde água e nos pés um _Makemechic_ da mesma cor do vestido.

Menos de um minuto depois Isabella viu Edward entrando e não conseguiu parar de admirá-lo. Ele usava uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa social de manga longa branca, com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo. Os cabelos macios na mesma desordem de sempre e o sorriso torto brincava em seus lábios. Sem nem ao menos se importar com as demais pessoas no local, o ruivo parou na frente da morena, depositou um selinho demorado em seus lábios e sentou-se ao lado dela, colocando os braços ao redor da cintura fina dela. Ninguém se surpreendeu com o ato. Óbvio que a morena já tinha comentado com seus pais sobre a tarde que tivera com Edward e ele fizera o mesmo com os seus familiares. Eles ficaram felizes por seus filhos estarem se dando bem, mas Renée ainda sentia que tinha um assunto pendente para discutir com sua filha e vendo o modo como ela e Edward interagiam, precisava ser com urgência.

O jantar logo foi anunciado e todos se dirigiram ate a sala de jantar. Todos os casais lado a lado e pela primeira vez naquela noite, Isabella ficara frente a frente com Alice. O jantar fora servido rapidamente e entre uma garfada e outra eles conversavam sobre banalidades, mas o que não passava despercebido a nenhum deles era desconforto entre a pequena Swan e a caçula dos Cullen.

Após o jantar, Edward pediu licença e retirou-se da sala de jantar, levando consigo a futura namorada. Alice entendeu rapidamente que aquela seria a única ajuda que seu irmão lhe prometeu e ela não iria desperdiça-la. Iria pedir desculpas de joelhos se fosse necessário, mas daquela noite não passaria, ela se entenderia com Isabella.

* * *

**N/A:** Por favor, se você chegou até aqui, seja gentil e me deixe saber o que achou.


End file.
